Tangled
by shikonstar
Summary: [Complete!] Tomoyo had always watched Sakura and Syaoran’s love bloom. But what about her? Would she ever find love? And Eriol…what about him? Full summary inside!
1. The Day I Met Him

_**Author's Note!  
**Hey everyone! This is my first Tomoyo/Eriol fic so please be patient. I'm so sued to writing for Sakura and Syaoran. lol. So yes, obviously this is a Tomoyo/Eriol fic but there will, most likely, be a bit of Sakura/Syaoran stuff. Plus there's some Tomoyo/OOC stuff in here too. _  
_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Summary...  
**Foryears Tomoyo has watched her best friend Sakura and Syaoran's love grow and blossom into something special, all the while longing for a love like that herself. Would she ever find that kind of love? And what about Eriol? Now that he has returned from England, what are his feelings? Eriol isn't the only one pining for Tomoyo either, there's another boy, Darasu, who wishes to have the raven-haired beauty all to himself…a tangled love story.

**

* * *

**

**Tangled  
Chapter One: The Day I Met Him**

I remember sitting and watching the sun shine brightly down on the school playground, the light catching the metal from the swings just right.

I remember…

That was the day I first met Eriol, when we were twelve. He hadn't come to Tamoeda for school, that's for sure. He'd come for Sakura, to test her skills at being the new Card Mistress.

At first I'd thought Eriol was in love with Sakura, but that thought had quickly changed when we found out who he really was.

And besides…Sakura's in love with Syaoran. Totally and utterly in love.

Anyways, I remember first seeing Eriol; his shaggy blue hair and bright blue eyes shinning behind his glasses. Most people would look nerdy in glasses, but not Eriol. He looked…handsome.

He still does.

I found myself watching Eriol constantly, trying to figure him out…until one day he just disappeared.

Sure, I knew where he went, back to England, never to return. But oh how I wish Eriol would return to me…at least for a day.

Now I'm alone, the third wheel riding along with Sakura and Syaoran as they take their journey of love. As I sit there and watch them ogle each other, I wonder, _Will I ever find a love like theirs?_

I don't know…I may never know.

I can only hope.

XxXxX

"Tomoyo!" Sakura's sweet voice called from behind me. "Tomoyo wait up!"

I turned and smiled at my best friend. This was out routine every day; We'd meet each other half way, smile and chat for a while, then walk together to Tamoeda High, where we were in the same grade; eleven.

"Hello Sakura." I smiled as Sakura stopped in front of me, her cheeks faintly flushed from running. "What's up?"

"Trying to catch up to you, that's what." Sakura giggled, hugging her books against her chest.

Sakura was the same as I remembered her growing up. The same bubbly attitude, the same adorable smile, the same Sakura.

I suppose, to her, I might be the same, too.

Maybe.

Though I no longer made her costumes as much, for there were no more Clow Cards to capture and no more Star Cards to transform.

Everything had been so…normal since the last card, the Void Card, had been captured.

"Are you excited Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, falling into step beside me as I turned and started to walk down the street towards the school.

It was a beautiful September morning, the sun shinning down on my skin, warming it slightly, a faint breeze tugging at my hair.

But something was different about today…but what?

I fixed the hem of my navy blue skirt. Though we were now in high school, we still had to wear uniforms; short, too short but yet still classy, navy blue skirts and white blouses with a navy blue scarf thing around the neck.

"Excited for what?" I asked.

"A new school year!" Sakura exclaimed, a huge grin breaking out across her pretty face. "Duh! Have you forgotten already, Tomoyo?"

I laughed faintly. "No, I haven't forgotten Sakura. But yeah, it should be exciting."

Exciting? Maybe. Boring? Definitely.

As the grades grew higher, everything got more dull.

Sure, I'm a good student and all, but there's only so much a sixteen-year-old can take, right?

"So are you finally going to go out again with Darasu?" Sakura asked, breaking into my thoughts and, somewhat, startling me.

"D-Darasu?" I couldn't help but stammer. "Why w-would I do that?"

_Especially since I'm still waiting for Eriol to return to me! Of course…if that weren't just in my dreams…_I thought sadly.

Sakura giggled. "Oh come on Tomoyo! He's had the hots for you since ninth grade! Give him a chance will you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe"

I found myself saying that a lot. Maybe. Like a broken record or something.

Someone please snap the record.

We finally made it to the school, where hundreds of Japanese students were bustling about, finding heir friends and striking up conversation and laughter, smiles lighting up their faces.

_Just wait._ I thought with a small smile. _Wait until finals come around, then those smiles will be gone._

I felt like laughing evilly as I thought this. Somehow finals made me feel evil. Most likely because I hated them.

"I'm going to head to my locker." I said, tapping on Sakura's shoulder. She wasn't paying attention to me, she was too busy grinning at her boyfriend, Syaoran.

I tossed Syaoran a quick smile and a wave, then turned and booked it into the school.

Like I really wanted to be around those too lovebirds. It was getting way too old and depressing.

I was tired of being the third wheel, the one without a date.

It's not that I haven't been on a date or anything, it's just that whenever I do go…I keep feeling as if it's the wrong thing to do, and then I never end up going out with the guy again.

I mean…I haven't even been kissed yet.

I'm sixteen! How pathetic is that?

Bad…so, so bad.

I sighed and reached my locker, quickly spinning the combination and pulling it open.

Without a word or glace around me, I stuffed my backpack into the locker and grabbed out some books, piling them into my arms.

"Hey Tomoyo!" A familiar, charming voice said cheerily from beside me.

Fighting the urge to groan, I closed my locker and turned to the boy who was staring contently at me.

"Hey Darasu." I said. "How was your summer break?"

"Oh it was great." Darasu smiled, leaning against the lockers beside us.

Okay, I have to admit, Darasu is a pretty good looking guy. Okay…he's hot. He has short black hair that kind of spikes a bit around his head, his eyes are deep chocolate and highly addictive. His smile is, like his attitude, charming.

He's just all charm.

"So how about you?" He asked, his arms folded casually across his chest, his school uniform neatly pressed. Unlike the girl's, guys only had white button-up shirts, not the blue scarf-thing. Oh, and they didn't wear skirts, just navy pants.

But I figured you'd know that.

I shrugged. "Great, I went to Sakura's lake with her."

A tradition of ours, though Syaoran never used to come…

I'll stop. I'm only making myself depressed.

Darasu smirked, the same smirk that had gotten me to go out with him the year before.

Yes. I had gone out with Darasu Shiite. But only once. And I never thought he'd pursue me like he was now…

Wait, I can so call what he's going to say next…

"So, you want to go out sometime?" He asked.

Oh, I called it.

I smiled at him, my most appealing smile. _You should be used to this by now Darasu._ I thought, getting ready to say the dreaded "I can't" _This is the part where I say no._

But then Sakura's words hit me. _Are you finally going to go out again with Darasu?  
_  
Maybe…I should. Maybe…this would work between us. Maybe…just maybe…I'd be able to finally forget about Eriol.

There I go with the maybe again.

"Sure." I said. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Darasu grinned, his eyes flashing with relief. He thought I was going to say no.

Now what would give him that idea…

"Great!" He said, sounding ecstatic. "How about tomorrow, after school?"

I nodded, flipping my long raven hair behind my shoulders. "Yeah, sure. Right after school, meet me here?"

Darasu nodded. "Yeah"

The bell rang then, signaling my freedom from this awkward moment.

"Well, see you later Darasu." I smiled warmly, brushing past him and disappearing into the hallway now filled with teenagers.

Little did I know that that action would cost me a lot in only a matter of time.

XxXxX

"You agreed?" Sakura shrieked from in front of me, her emerald eyes buzzing with delight. "Tomoyo that's great! We can totally double!"

"So who's Darasu anyways?" Syaoran asked from beside me.

I was turned, rather uncomfortably, in my desk so I could talk to Sakura, my back to the front of the class.

"Darasu," I said. "You remember him, don't you? Black hair…we went out last year?"

"Oh, him." Syaoran smirked. A little too evil.

"Don't look so evil Syaoran Li." I warned. "Or I'll show you something pure evil"

Syaoran laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Just please, don't attack me with your video camera"

I grinned. The video camera. The electronic I was famous for in the school. The thing that was, almost, permanently attached to my hand.

I made all the video's for the school pep rally's and graduating classes, etc. I had many, many, many home videos in my closet.

I feared opening those doors, for I may be plowed down by piles of tapes.

"Now class, hush down." Mrs. Osaka said from the front of the class, her long blonde hair tied up into a bun as usual, her blue eyes soft on her class.

But Sakura and I, however, were too busy talking.

"So what are you going to do?" Sakura asked. "I mean, for the date?"

I shrugged. "We haven't decided yet. We'll probably pick something tomorrow, I guess"

Mrs. Osaka started to talk about something, but I wasn't really paying attention, I was too busy listening to Sakura's chirpy droning and playing with a lock of my hair.

Hey, when in doubt, play with your hair.

Seriously, it helps calm me down, especially when I'm nervous.

"So please make him feel welcome." Mrs. Osaka said with a bit smile. "You can come in now."

I still wasn't paying attention, how dense can I be? But Sakura was.

She tapped my arm suddenly, her eyes glued to the front of the class.

"What?" I said, turning, preparing myself for a lecture on 'How to behave' from Mrs. Osaka.

But instead I got an eye full.

There was a boy, at least a head taller than me, standing at the front of the class. He had shaggy blue hair and bright blue eyes that were aimed directly at me. His smile was small, but entrancing.

"Oh my God…" Sakura breathed from behind me.

I couldn't believe it, this could not be happening.

"E-Eriol." I whispered, all the while thinking, _Damn you! Why did you have to show up now, of all times?

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! Review_


	2. The Day Everything Started

**Reviewers  
Animegirlfan: **Thanks and I'll update as muhc as I can!  
**Shadow Elf Sofi: **Thanks!  
**Sakura evil twin of Sango: **Wow, love your name! lol. Thanks so much for the review!  
**CelestialPrincess: **Konnichiwa! I'm glad you like my stories! Arigato Arigato Arigato! And Arigato again, I'm going to need that luck for my finals. lol  
**Asga: **Okay. lol

* * *

_**Author's Note!**  
Some of you may be wondering why I'm wiritng this because, you know, I have finals ON FRIDAY. But you lucky people, I felt like adding another chapter! At this moment my mom is freaking at me because I'm not studying...so I hope you like it!  
PS. This is a veryANGSTY story! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Tangled  
Chapter Two: The Day Everything Started**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I kept telling myself that this wasn't possible, that it was some horrible nightmare that I'd wake up from at any moment.

Except, I didn't wake up. No alarm sounded to knock me from dreamland into the real world.

Eriol was really here, in Tamoeda…back…again.

Why?

I sat, alone, in the girl's change rooms at lunch. My knees huddled against my chest, my arms hugging them to me.

_I'm going insane_. I told myself. _No…just when I agreed to go out with Darasu…just when I thought I'd be able to get over him._

I was being stupid and I knew it, but yet I couldn't help it enough to stop myself.

After all, I had never told Eriol my feelings, so how would I know whether or not he loved me back?

I sighed and rested my head on my knees, closing my eyes and letting my hair circle around my face.

"A twinkle in the night sky," I sang softly, remembering a song I'd sung for Eriol when we were younger. "Far far away"

I sat there, my voice echoing across the walls, sounding almost like a ghost. "On a sleepless evening, I sing alone. Tomorrow I'll sing with you…on the wings of a dream. On a sleepless evening, I sing alone…tomorrow I'll sing with you, on the wings of a dream. Tomorrow I'll sing with you, on the wings of a dream..."

I sighed and opened my eyes, lifting my head. I had to stop being such a wimp._ Why not just go talk to him? Ask him how he's doing…how his life has been…why he left in the first place…_

God I was being pathetic.

I pulled myself off the ground and brushed off my skirt, quickly checking how I looked in the mirror.

You know, a girl has to look presentable.

Long raven hair framed my face, falling in slight waves just past my shoulder blades, nearing my waist. Soft gray eyes stared back at me beyond a porcelain complexion. Some people called me pretty, others gorgeous.

Me? I didn't think I was. I'm just me…Tomoyo.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, grabbing my bag from the floor and stepping out into the hallway.

It was lunch, so the hallways were empty except for the odd couple trying to get some "alone" time behind an open locker. It didn't work to hide what they were doing.

I walked out into the breezeway and into the sunshine, the school courtyard spreading out in front of me.

I smiled at people who said hello, but didn't bother to stop and chat. I, was on a mission.

To get over my fears of talking to him  
.  
Why should I be nervous anyway? Sure, Eriol was hot, I had heard the latest gossip about the "new hot guy from England" not too long ago.

In only a matter of days, Eriol was going to be the biggest thing that hit the school since Syaoran Li.

I spotted Sakura's auburn head from across the courtyard. She was sitting by the fountain with Syaoran, Rika, Zachary and Eriol.

I took a breath. My palms were unpleasantly sweaty, but whatever.

Finally, I took a step, and after a while of more steps, I was in front of Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, I was looking for you." I said, trying to act all innocent.

"Oh Tomoyo!" Sakura gasped, turning to me. "I just got back from looking for you! Where were you?"

"I…uh…had some things to do." I said, giving her my most truthful smile.

It was so easy to win people over with just a simple smile.

Sakura nodded. "Well then, that's good that you're here now, Eriol was wondering about you."

I felt my heart stop. He was…wondering about me.

How much of a tard am I?

"Oh," I said, turning as if to see the blue-haired boy for the first time. "Eriol! Hi! How are you?"

He had turned from his conversation with Syaoran and Zachary as soon as I'd walked up, but I'd pretended not to notice. Now he was staring, a smile curving his lips, plainly at me.

"Hello Tomoyo." He said.

I almost melted. How long had it been since I'd actually heard his voice?

I smiled. "Funny seeing you here, I never knew you were coming back"

He shrugged and stood up from the fountain.

Wow. He was tall. Like, if he wanted to he could rest his chin on my head. That tall.

"I wasn't expecting to come back." He said. "But…I wanted to. So now I'm staying"

As happy a moment as this should have been for me, it wasn't. It was more like one of those "oh shit" moments. Why oh why did I have to say yes to Darasu?

Damn me and my stupidity!

"Well," I said, trying to figure out what to say. "I'm glad you came back. I…I mean, we, haven't seen or talked to you in a while"

Eriol smiled. His hands were shoved casually into his pockets, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows in a very stylish and cute way.

Great, now I was checking out his clothes.

P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C.

I am way to hard on myself.

"Um, say Tomoyo…" Eriol said, his eyes leaving mine and staring blankly, almost sheepishly, to the side. "Could I…talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I prayed that it quickly went away.

But it didn't.

"Um…sure, why not?" I said, turning and walking with him away from the group.

We walked for a bit in silence, my hands cupped tightly together in front of me, my eyes fixed on the ground, searching for anything I could trip on and make a fool of my self with.

Finally Eriol stopped in a secluded part of the school courtyard, the corner of it, actually, where there was a rather large patch of trees to the right. This was the place that many students came to smoke or do drugs…or make out.

Please say he's not trying to sell me drugs!

"So, how have you been?" He asked.

I almost gaped at him. That was it? He walked me all the way out here to ask me that?

And to think I was expecting a I-missed-you kiss.

Haha. Not.

"I've been good." I said. It wasn't a lie either. My grades were good, my singing was doing really well, my family life was okay, my friends were all great.

What else did I need?

Okay, love, but still.

"What about you?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to come back here. I remembered how nice the people were here and all the good times I had..."

I laughed. "You mean tricking Sakura into transforming the cards."

Eriol smirked, that famous smirk that I'd fallen for. "Yeah, that was fun. But…I missed you"

Way to hit home there buddy.

"You m-missed me?" I stammered. What was wrong with me? I never stammered! And I'd done it twice in one day!

He nodded sheepishly. "I mean, you're such a good friend and…I liked spending time with you, listening to you sing"

Yeah, I so did not hear that last part. He had me at _friend_.

So it's friend now is it?

Oh, oh ho-ho! Now I'm glad I said yes to Darasu! _Glad_!

"Well, I missed that too." I lied. I wonder if he could tell.

Maybe, you never know. He was, after all, Clow Reed's reincarnation and all powerful sorcerer. Who knew about all the tings he knew?

"So what are you doing later?" He asked, totally missing, or ignoring, the bluntness in my voice. "Tomorrow, after school? We're all going for pizza"

Why the hell was he staring at me like that? Like…oh damn I can't explain it.

I was about to answer him I swear, but a voice cut me off just as I opened my mouth.

"There you are Tomoyo!" Darasu said with a smile, walking up to Eriol and I.

Oh great, just what I needed, another guy to piss me off.

"Oh, hey Darasu." I said, slapping on a fake smile.

I really had to stop smiling at people.

"This is my friend," Emphasis, bitter emphasis, on friend. "Eriol. Eriol this is Darasu."

"Hey." Darasu said.

"Hi." Eriol answered, though not as ecstatically.

"So Tomoyo," Darasu said, turning back to me, Eriol forgotten. Man he has the attention span of a flea. "I was thinking about tomorrow, how about a movie?"

I shrugged. "Sure, sounds great"

In your face Eriol.

"So right after school, I'll meet you at your locker." Darasu smiled.

In your face Eriol.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you then."

Once again, _In your face Eriol_.

Darasu smiled and nodded. "Okay, see you around then."

And with that he turned and left.

I turned back to Eriol, managing to keep the defiant smirk from crossing my face. "So, you were saying?"

Eriol chuckled softly. "I…guess you can't make it tomorrow huh?"

I shook my head. "No, sorry. Maybe another time though, okay?"

Eriol nodded. I saw something flash across his azure eyes, just for an instant, something almost like…sadness.

Why was he sad?

"Eriol?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, of course"

I smiled and nodded. Maybe this would be okay…just us…like this.

But then again…maybe not.

Oh God, here I go with the maybes again!

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! Yes, this story will be plenty good and angsty. And yes, I will have an Eriol's POV…sooner or later.  
sigh the only thing that's keeping me going before finals at the moment is the song "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield. You know, from "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants" soundtrack?  
_Awesome movie._  
Ja ne!  
Shikon 


	3. The Day I Moved On

**Reviewers  
CelestialPrincess: **Thanx for the review! Love the angst too!  
**pUrPlE cRuSh: **Thanks for the review! Please don't be mad at me for this chapter!  
**Nanie-san: **Thanks! Oh yes...the pain and tradgedy to come...lol  
**Asga: **Thanx!  
**Maru-chan: **Thanks so much!

**

* * *

**

**Tangled  
Chapter Three: The Day I Moved On**

The next day I stood by my locker, after school, waiting for Darasu to come and get me.

I had to admit I was nervous about our date. What if it didn't do well? What if he hit on me? What would I do if he did?

And most important of all; what would I do if he tried to kiss me?

I know, I know, I'm over preparing, but whatever.

_Calm yourself Tomoyo…breathe._

Darasu finally pulled up in his red Chevy truck. Not really a "knight in shinning armor" but hey, it's the twenty-first century. I could deal.

"Sorry I'm late." Darasu said as I hopped in the front seat.

God, I was so not used to being in such a high car.

I smiled. "That's fine, I wasn't waiting long."

Ha. I was waiting for over ten minuets you ass. I have to stop lying to people. I'm to nice! Haha. If only they could hear what I'm thinking.

He pushed on the gas and we sped off down the street towards the theatre, where we'd be watching The Amityville Horror.

I am so freaking insane. I hate horror movies!

But whatever, maybe this was a new start for me…

I'd be fine with a new start, really, as long as I didn't have to give up singing and my video camera.

Touch my camera and die.

Darasu turned off the ignition when we got in the parking lot and I hopped out of the car, thank God that ride was over. Sorry Darasu, but you aren't the greatest driver of all time.

He smiled at me as we walked into the mall. Instantly as I stepped through the door I was hit with a wave of sounds, sights and smells.  
All around us there were people, many people, chatting away with each other, shopping bags or food in their hands.

"So, are you sure you're all right with The Amityville Horror?" Darasu asked as we stepped into the short line at the ticket counter.

I nodded, trying to look as unafraid as possible. The movie hadn't even started yet and I was already terrified…what was with that? And my hands were shaking…what…the…hell?

We got up to the ticket booth and Darasu paid for the tickets. Add "awe" here.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'll buy popcorn."

He shrugged. "I can get it, really."

"No, it's fine." I said, handing the cashier some money and getting a medium popcorn and a medium diet coke back.

Okay…I admit it, I was nervous. But who wouldn't be? I mean, I'm on a date here. And Eriol is out there somewhere, most likely eating pizza, and probably not even thinking about me!

We walked into the theatre and grabbed some seats in about the middle of the theatre.

And then there was silence.

It was quite bad, actually, just sitting there and not having anything to say.

I was so, so glad when the movie started…

…I'd regret that though.

Oh, I regretted it all right. You know in horror movies how they play the music and you just sit there and go "Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! He's going to freaking jump out and kill him/her"? And then you're all excited and waiting for the thing to pop out and it never does?

Yeah, it was that kind of movie.

And then when we were least expecting it, the thing would pop out and scare the shit out of the audience.

Mainly me.

I don't think I screamed so much in my life. Even when Sakura was capturing the cards, I mostly watched in silence with the odd "Go Sakura!" cheer.

But no screaming.

And for a movie, a movie, I was utterly terrified.

Like, how pathetic is that? I'd been trapped in the school all alone due to Eriol's "test", I've been attacked by Clow Cards, I've been disintegrated by the Void Card…and yet I scream at a bloody movie.

But I jumped, not screamed, when I felt someone's hand tangle itself with mine.

I turned to Darasu, I'm guessing with a shocked look on my face, but smiled anyway.

He gave my hand a little squeeze and leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I'm right here, don't be afraid."

That was it.

That was when I melted for him.

Don't be afraid…wow. I don't even know why that hit me as hard as it did…but it did.

And, I have to admit, I did like the comfort that came when he grabbed my hand. Just the feeling that maybe, just maybe, someone cared for me.

**XxXxX**

The movie went a lot better towards the end and stuff. And guess what? I don't remember the ending.

Yeah, I was too busy focusing on Darasu's lips on mine.

How pathetic is that?

Oh well…he is a really, really good kisser.

I just never thought I'd give away my first kiss to Darasu…I was kind of expecting it to be Eriol.

Okay, hoping, not expecting.

But whatever, it all works right?

He drove me home around nine thirty, the sun had already set, signaling that the days were getting shorter and soon there would be snow everywhere…damn.

He turned on the radio as we drove, chatting about the latest news at school, and My Chemical Romance came on. Helena.

I love that song.

I turned it up and started singing along, getting totally lost in the music that I completely forgot about the topic Darasu and I had just been discussing.

"What's the worst that I could say?" I sang happily. "This are better if I stay. So long and goodnight, so long and goodnight."

We pulled up to my house. You know, it's not too hard to miss; it's huge. It's so huge because my mom is this inventor and always makes these new things for this industry thing…I've kind of lost track of it over the years.

"So long and goodnight, so long and goodnight." I smiled, turning to Darasu.

He smirked. "Clever, clever."

"Perfect song." I said, turning down the radio. "Well thanks for the movie, it was great."

"Would you like to go out again? I mean, if you want." He said, looking at his dashboard.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"How about this weekend? Sunday?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure, I'll see what's going on then and I'll get back to you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded and leaned over, cupping his hand around the back of my neck and pressing his lips against mine.

I sighed and kissed him back.

It was a short kiss, a short spark-ish kiss. There was definitely something going on there.

I then hopped out of the truck and waved as he drove away.

Then I turned, and booked it into the house.

My mom wouldn't be home, she was never home, so I rushed right into the house and ran right down the hallway to my room.

Where I promptly slammed the door behind me and flopped onto my bed, hugging my pillow against my face and screaming.

Childish, I know, but shut up, it works.

Drunk with happiness, I picked up my phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"Hello?" Sakura said, answering the phone. Her voice was cracked from laughter. "Kinomoto household, Sakura speaking."

"Sakura!" I giggled, sounding like some air-head schoolgirl. "Guess what?"

"Omigod!" Sakura shrieked, causing me to hold the phone away from my ear. "How was it? What happened? Did he kiss you?"

I grinned, really just grinned and nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Good. Everything and…yes!"

Sakura shrieked, again, and I think dropped the phone, for I heard this cracking noise on the other line. But she came quickly back.

"Oh my God!" She laughed. "Wow! You should totally come over! Syaoran, Meilin and Eriol are over."

I laughed. "Is Touya there too?"

Sakura laughed. "Yes. He and Syaoran are yelling at each other now. Here, listen."

She must have held the phone up to where the two boys were fighting, for I could hear Touya shout "Get out of my house and away from my sister!" and Syaoran shout back "Make me!"

I shook my head with a short laugh. "They aren't any different are they?"

"No." Sakura smiled. "Here, I'm putting you on speaker."

I hear yet another click and then everyone voices came into view. Touya and Syaoran still shouting, and Meilin shouting at Kero about how she was kicking his ass at videogames.

"Hi everyone!" I grinned into the phone.

"What the-" Came Meilin's voice. "Damn you Kero! Hi Tomoyo!"

There was a few other hellos and questions.

"I'm fine how are you guys?" I asked, lying back on my bed and twisting some of my hair in my fingers. "What are you doing?"

"Watching Kero get his ass kicked." Eriol's voice laughed over the phone.

"Shut up Reed!" Kero shouted angrily. 'Reed' had always been his nickname for Eriol. "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"Is that really how you speak to your creator?" Eriol teased.

There was silence.

"Shut up!" Kero finally replied.

I laughed.

"You should come over Tomoyo!" Sakura said over Touya and Syaoran's shouting. "You can always calm Touya down."

"No she can't!" Touya snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know…I'm kind of tired."

"I bet." Sakura giggled, picking up the receiver so I was off speaker phone. "There, I'm back. So, how was it?"

"I already told you, good." I said, somewhat amused.

"No, I mean the kiss."

"Oh…that." I said sheepishly, feelings my cheeks heat up. "Well..."

"It was great! I knew it! Oh Tomoyo I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled. I was happy for me, too.

Now maybe, just maybe, I'd be able to move on…to get over Eriol.

I think I'd already started.

I mean, Eriol and I were just friends right? That was good enough for me.

"Well I've got to go Sakura, tell everyone I said goodbye."

Sakura sighed. "Okay, but you have to come with us tomorrow after school! Everyone, and I mean everyone, is going to the park for a picnic. You know, a type of old gang get together thing."

I smiled. "Sure, that'd be great. Are we walking?"

"No. Meilin and I are going with Syaoran, you can go with Eriol. Touya, Yue and Kero are going to meet us at the park later on."

I nodded. "Sure, that'll work. See you tomorrow Saku."

"Bye Tomo!" Sakura giggled, clicking the phone off.

I sighed and hung up. Normally I'd be ecstatic that I was going to be alone with Eriol, but now? Not so much.

Nervous? No, because I know what you're thinking, and no I was not nervous. I just didn't…feel that excitement anymore.

I rolled off my bed and walked to my closet, pulling off my school uniform and grabbing a pajama dress from behind the doors.

With a sigh I sunk into bed and turned off the lights, closing my eyes.

_Finally…maybe I can find the love that Sakura and Syaoran has. And maybe it won't have to be with Eriol._ I thought.

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! Review! 


	4. The Day In the Park

**Tangled  
Chapter Four: The Day In the Park**

"Where are they?" Meilin said impatiently the next day, her foot tapping impatiently on the asphalt.

We were all at the Kinomoto house. After school everyone had met up and decided to meet there after we went home and changed.

Who wanted to be in their school uniform for an afternoon at the park?

Meilin had changed into a pair of black shorts and a red tank-top, her long black hair tied up in two buns. As usual.

Oh how I wished to attack her hair with a comb and some hairspray.

Anyway. Sakura had changed into a white sundress with pink flowers, coupled with white flips flops.

And me…well I'd changed into a dark blue skirt that fell just to my finger tips in little waves around my legs and a black zip-up hoodie.

"Be patient Meilin." I smiled, twisting my hair in between my fingers yet again. "They'll be here soon."

That day at school had been…sufficiently awkward between Darasu and I. We talked, oh yes we talked, but there was always something lingering in between us, and at the end of the day, just before I went to go and meet the others, his kiss had been awkward.

Somewhat.

I was glad though, because when I'd seen Eriol that morning. Nothing. No butterflies like I'd always gotten.

Sakura sighed and lifted her face to the sky, letting the sun caress it gently. "This…is boring."

"You were never one for waiting." I snickered. "Chill you guys, they'll be here-"

"Now!" Meilin cheered, seeing Syaoran and Eriol pull up, each in separate cars.

Syaoran's was a dark, dark green Honda Civic Sedan and Eriol's was, no surprise, a dark blue Honda Accord Coupe. I loved Hondas.

"Sorry we're late." Eriol smiled, hopping out of his car and walking up to us. He'd changed from his uniform into baggy gray board shorts and a light blue button-up surfer shirt.

"What's up California?" I teased.

He smirked at me. "Not much, what about you prep?"

"Oh," I laughed. "Low blow! Low blow!"

Syaoran smirked, he'd changed into light brown pants and a dark green t-shirt. He liked his green. "Eriol shut up, we have to get going if we want to be finished by dark."

Eriol sighed and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Meilin laughed as she and Sakura got into Syaoran's car. "See you there!"

I waved. "Drive safely Syaoran."

He shot me a playful glare. When he'd first gotten his license he'd gotten in a little bit of an uh-oh, and I never let him forget it…since I was in the car with him.

I smirked, walking over to Eriol's car.

He pushed in front of me and clicked open the door for me. "Madam."

I smiled and got into the car. "Thank you good sir. It's good to see that you haven't changed a bit."

Eriol shrugged and closed the door behind me, walking around the car and hopping in the front seat.

Oh how I loathed those with their license. I'd failed mine, twice, and still didn't have it.

And at the moment, two of my friends had cars, so I was okay with getting around.

At least…until winter set in and Syaoran and Eriol refused to drive me.

Eriol pulled the car into gear and followed after Syaoran as he drove towards the park. I figured as much, Eriol had been gone for so long, almost five years, and he'd forgotten where most everything was.

"Getting used to it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Somewhat. It's all coming back slowly. Though when I was here it was mostly on rooftops or slinking around in the shadows."

I laughed. "True. I remember that."

"Sorry about that again." He said sheepishly from behind the wheel. "You know, that time you were trapped in the school."

I smiled, remembering how I'd sang my way for Sakura and Syaoran to find me. "It's all right, it was all in Sakura's best interest."

"True, but not in yours." Eriol said. "You shouldn't have gotten involved."

I have to admit I was a little offended at that. Not gotten involved? Sakura was, is, my best friend, how could I not get involved? Which I promptly told Eriol.

"I know," He said. "You're Sakura's friend and you wanted to protect her. But still…I would have been upset if you'd gotten hurt."

I smiled. "Though I don't have any magical powers like you, Syaoran and Sakura…I can still take care of myself."

Eriol smirked. "I know."

We drove for a while longer in silence, the park drawing nearer.

"You still sing?" He asked.

I nodded. "I do."

"How's that going for you?"

I shrugged. "Good. I've gone in a few competitions, didn't win them all but whatever, it was fun and I got to meet a lot of people."

He smiled. "I remember playing for you on the piano that one time, do you remember?"

I nodded. How could I forget that?

"We should do it again sometime." He said, pulling in beside Syaoran as he parked in to parking lot near the park. "For old time's sake."

I smiled and nodded, unlatching my seatbelt and stepping out of the car. I leaned back in to answer him. "Of course. For old time's sake."

Just for old times sake.

I stepped back and closed the door, turning to Sakura and Meilin, who were gathering things from the trunk of Syaoran's car.

"Here, let me help you guys." I said, grabbing a blanket and a few things from the trunk.

"Do you have your camera Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked, closing the trunk once everything was out.

I nodded to the pack hanging from my shoulder. "But of course."

We walked into the park, to the place were we always had picnics, in a secluded area behind some trees.

"Wow, this is amazing." Eriol said as we set up the picnic area. "I've never been here before."

"Tomoyo found it a couple years back." Meilin said.

"Really, how?"

I shrugged and opened the umbrella, though we didn't really need it I did it anyways. "Just walking around."

Then I pulled out the lunch Sakura and I had made, since Meilin couldn't cook worth a darn she didn't help, but made drinks instead.

"Looks great." Syaoran smiled, sitting down with us around the blanket.

**XxXxX**

"Come on Tomoyo!" Sakura called from the far side of the park. We were all throwing around a Frisbee, laughing as Syaoran and Eriol attacked each other for the piece of plastic.

I, however, didn't join in, I was too busy recording this event.

"I'm fine right here." I said.

"Come on you little brat!" Touya shouted to Syaoran from beside Sakura. "Work for it!"

"Shut up Touya!" Syaoran shot back.

Touya, Kero and Yukito had arrived a little later on, once we were done eating. Kero had been distraught to learn that he'd missed out on the food, but I'd saved him a pudding and piece of cake.

Eriol ran over to me then, falling down to the ground beside me, breathing hard. He'd lost the fight for the Frisbee.

"Come on Tomoyo, join in." He said through his breaths.

"The way you and Syaoran are playing it, I think not." I smirked, aiming the camera at him. "So, how does it feel to loose a mere hunk of plastic to Syaoran Li?"

"Oh it feels great Tomoyo." Eriol laughed. "How would it feel to have that camera taken away?"

"Oh it would feel terrible Eriol." I retorted. "So don't even think about it. Touch it and die."

"Is that a threat?" He challenged.

I thought for a moment. "Threat…hmm…no, it's more like a promise."

Eriol smirked, getting to his feet.

I quickly moved away with the camera as he advanced on me. "And the big scary Eriol gets closer and closer…too bad he'll never reach his goal."

"I think you're in love with that camera." Eriol teased.

"Oh yes," I said sarcastically. "We're meant for each other there Eriol. I mean, look at how well it fits into my hand!"

Eriol laughed and made a grab for the camera. "Come on Tomoyo! Join the fun!"

"Nuh-uh" I smirked, still backing away. "And he makes a grab, and another one! Oh how tragic, he can't even get a camera away from a mere girl."

Eriol smirk and lashed out, grabbing my wrist. "You're no mere girl."

I have to admit my breath caught in my throat as he said that. What was that supposed to mean?

Calm yourself Tomoyo, God, he's just a friend after all. You like Darasu! Not Eriol!

Thank you.

He took this time as I was distracted to grab my camera.

"Got it!" He shouted joyously, holding it up into the air.

"No!" I laughed. "Give it back Hirazagwa!"  
"No!" Eriol taunted, imitating me. "No Eriol give it back!"

"Eri-ol!" I whined, jumping up to try to grab the camera, each time he held it out of my reach.

Damn him and his tallness.

"Fine." I huffed, a smirk spreading across my face. "Have it your way."

I could see Kero hovering behind Eriol, nodding slightly at me. It was time for payback for the other night when he'd burned him while playing video games.

Signaling to Kero, I wrapped my arms around Eriol's waist and tackled him to the ground, hard.

The camera flew from his hand, Kero caught it in mid-air.

"Yes!" I giggled. "Go Kero!"

"How tragic." Eriol sighed from the ground. "Defeated by a stuffed animal and his accomplice."

"Stuffed animal?" Kero snarled.

"How tradgic indeed." I laughed.

Then I realized where I was.

On top of Eriol…my arms still wrapped around his waist.

Awkward much?

I cleared my throat, feeling heat rush to my cheeks.

Thank God Sakura and the others were further down the park, they'd have a field day with this.

And It would take a lot of pudding to shut Kero up.

I quickly got off him and crawled onto my knees, smiling faintly.

I was smiling, at least, until I felt a sharp pain in my wrist.

"Ah!" I gasped, wincing at the knife-like pain that shot through my wrist when I moved it. "Uh..."

"Are you all right Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, noting my gasp and sitting up.

I laughed, holding up my wrist. It was already bruising and it throbbed painfully. "My own fault, I have to admit."

He didn't smile, as I thought he would, but grabbed my arm, pulling me closer so he could see my wrist better. "It's sprained."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "I'm Clow Reed's reincarnation, remember? I just can."

Oh yes, the Clow Reed thing. But…he was only half his reincarnation…was he still that powerful?

I'm still confused over it.

He gently placed his hand over my wrist.

I winced at the touch, it hurt, a lot. "Ow!"

"Sorry." He said. "This'll hurt a bit."

I watched as a pale blue light emitted from the palm of his hand. I was so enthralled with this light, I'd never seen Eriol heal before, that when the shooting pain erupted in my wrist I was totally not prepared.

I cried out, biting my lip as he fixed the sprain.

"Shh, it's okay." Eriol said once he was finished. He wrapped his arms around he and hugged me against his chest. "Sorry, I'm sorry."

I shuddered slightly, looking down at my wrist, it was fine. No longer swelling, the bruises gone.

He'd healed it.

Why was I not informed of Eriol's amazing healing powers?

"I-It's all right." I said. "Thank you."

He chuckled softly. "Hey, no problem, that's what I'm here for."

Realizing that he was holding me, I pulled away abruptly, almost too abruptly. "Um…well…I think we should go find the others."

He nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Okay! Fluffy moment there. Hope you liked it! Review! 


	5. The Day the Fight Started

**Reviewers  
Luckyducky7too: **Yes! He is hot! How can you not love him? Thanks for the review! This chapter is for YOU!

**

* * *

**

**Tangled  
Chapter Five: The Day The Fight Started**

I sat, silent, on the edge of my bed, staring blankly at my wrist. Totally healed.

I could no get over how Eriol had just healed me.

Just…healed me, without a second thought he just…did it.

Who knew what could have happened? What if he exhausted his powers or something?

I was being stupid, I know, but I couldn't help it.

I stood from my bed and fixed my hair; I'd curled it that day, it fell in slight bouncy curls around my face.

A honk sounded form outside. Great, my ride was there.

I quickly ran and grabbed my backpack and rushed from the room.

I rushed down the hallway and pulled open the front door, only to find myself face-to-face with Eriol's blue eyes.

"Good morning Tomoyo." He smiled.

I smiled in return. "Morning Eriol, how are you?"

"I should be asking you that." Eriol said, walking me down to the car and, like the day before, opening the door for me, closing it behind me.

He got into the driver's seat and started up the engine. "How's your wrist feeling?"

"It's fine." I said, looking at the curve of my hand. "But…what about you? Healing me…didn't hurt you?"

Eriol shook his head, a smile breaking out across his face. "No, of course not! You don't have to be worried about me Tomoyo."

"Still…" I said, remembering how after Sakura transformed the Star Cards, she'd always been exhausted.

Eriol smiled and turned to me, cupping my chin with his hand and turning my face so I was looking at him. "Don't worry Tomoyo, okay?"

I nodded, my heart kind of speeding up in my chest as he just sat there, staring at me, a smile on his face, his hand cupping my chin.

And I kept on thinking; was he going to kiss me?

Stop thinking that Tomoyo! God! We are friends! Only, friends.

The moment was gone, however, when his hand left my chin and he turned to the wheel and stared down the driveway.

_Damn you Eriol._

XxXxX Eriol's POV XxXxX

I don't know why I didn't do it. Kiss her, I mean.

Really, she looked so beautiful, just sitting there, the morning sun shinning off her hair and eyes. And she was worried, about me!

But I'd heard about her date with that other boy, Darasu, and Sakura had been so giddy on the phone with Tomoyo the other night that I can only suspect Tomoyo was with him now.

What right did I have to kiss her anyways? I mean…I left her for almost five years we barely spoke more than five times over that length of time, and each time we did it was over a letter or e-mail.

But just the thought of her with someone else, this Darasu person, made me grip the steering wheel more tightly.

I wanted Tomoyo, more than I'd ever admit. The afternoon before, when she'd tackled me in the park…that had surprised me. And when she'd gotten hurt in the process…

I shook my head, begging myself to forget about her. I mean…she's with Darasu now, she must be.

What would she want with old Eriol Hirazagwa, a childhood friend from her past who used to play the piano for her while she sang?

I wished I could hear her sing again, from asking Sakura, she was supposed to be amazing.

We drove into the school parking lot and I parked, shutting off the engine.

"Thanks for the ride Eriol." Tomoyo smiled, her eyes bright.

I nodded, smiling a bit. "No problem Tomoyo, anytime."

She nodded and hopped out of the car, I followed after her.

Tamoeda High was just as busy as usual, a group of boys were playing basketball in the corner of the courtyard, while giggling girls watched them.

I knew what the people, the girls, thought of me at this school. Cute. Handsome. Charming. Blah, blah, blah. Same old same old. I wasn't interested in any of them.

Only Tomoyo.

She smiled and waved to someone who walked up to us.

My heart sank as I watched Darasu give Tomoyo a kiss, small and yet loving, on the cheek.

"Morning Tomoyo." Darasu smiled, turning to me. "Eriol, right?"

I nodded, clenching my fists at my side to keep from knocking the guy out…or putting a spell on him. "Darasu."

He nodded curtly and turned back to Tomoyo, saying something under his breath to her.

Tomoyo nodded and turned to me. "I'll see you later Eriol, okay? I have to go now."

I nodded and wave slightly as she rushed away.

Music, no doubt.

Darasu didn't, as I'd hoped, walk away. Instead he stayed standing there in front of me, smiling arrogantly.

I wanted to knock that smile right off his face.

"So, how do you know Tomoyo?" He asked.

Oh, so that's how it was. Time to rub it in my face then? Fine.

"We were friends since we were twelve." I answered with some pride.

"Were?" Darasu said.

"Well, still are. We lost contact over the years."

"Oh," Darasu said. "Well that's too bad."

I couldn't help it, my temper flared. "What are you getting at Darasu?"

Darasu smirked, his arms folded across his chest. "You know what I'm getting at Eriol. I heard about you, and I know how you feel about Tomoyo. Just to let you know, she's mine now."

I gaped at him. _His?_

"Tomoyo doesn't belong to anyone!" I growled, my fists clenching more tightly now. I would kill him, just kill him! "How dare you say that!"

"Hey, you're just jealous." Darasu laughed. "You're too late Eriol, if you hadn't of waited, then maybe you'd be where I am today."

"Like I'd want to be like you." I retorted.

"Ah, but you want her." Darasu said, leaning forward so I would hear this part loud and clear. "Well that's too bad, because I have her and I'm not letting go until I'm finished with her."

I stared blankly at him for a second. Until he's_finished_ with her? Did he think he could treat Tomoyo like some material item, tossing it away when it was past it's expiration date?

Anger pulsing through me, I did the only thing I could.

I punched him, hard, in the jaw.

Surprised, Darasu went flying back into another person, but he quickly regained his composure and came flying at me.

He didn't, however, get a punch in, for a voice cut through the chattering of teenagers.

A voice that, up until then, I didn't think could go so loud.

"Darasu stop it!" Tomoyo shouted.

Darasu stopped instantly and turned to the fiery Tomoyo, who was advancing on us like a woman possessed.

"You too Eriol. Whatare your problems? What the hell are you doing?"

I had never, in my life, seen Tomoyo so angry. I could see her aura clearly, vibrating violently with anger…and confusion.

"Sorry Tomoyo." Darasu said, walking up to her with that charming, pitiful, smile. "I don't know what got into him. He just punched me."

Tomoyo sighed, raising her hand to Darasu's face, where a dark bruise was already forming on his jaw. "Oh you poor thing!"

I smirked. Darasu wouldn't be kissing her in a while, at least until the bruise went down.

Then Tomoyo turned on me, her eyes flashing. "Why would you punch him Eriol?"

"Me? He deserved it!" I protested. "You can't blame me!"

"Why? What did he say to make you so angry?" She said harshly. "Eriol, you two just met, there can't possibly be anything for you to be fighting about now!"

Want a bet?

"Look," Darasu said, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her against him. "It's all right Tomoyo, really I'm fine. Eriol just got hot in the head, right Eriol?"

I would kill him. I would so fucking kill him while he slept. He was taunting me, waving Tomoyo right in my face.

"Right." I said through gritted teeth.

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head sadly. "I can't believe you."

With that she turned, pulled out of Darasu's grasp, and walked away.

As soon as she was gone I moved convulsively towards Darasu, but Syaoran's hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"Don't, Eriol." He warned. "He's not worth it, at all. You can get him back later."

I clenched my fists together and glared at Darasu, who was standing there, that same smirk still planted on his face.

"Fine." I said finally, turning away from the black-haired boy. I would get him later, right where it hurts the most.

Tomoyo.

I'd take her from him.

I loved her, I admit it. And I wasn't about to let some scum bag like Darasu have his way with her.

Syaoran pulled me through the crowd, jabbering on about something.

I wasn't listening, however. I was too busy plotting.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	6. The Day He Heard Me Sing

**Reviewers  
Luckyducky7too: **Hey no problem! Thanks for the review!  
**Nanie-san:** Thanks for all your reviews! It's okay that you didn't update lol!  
**Asga**: Thanks for the review!

* * *

_**Author's Note!  
**I DO NOT own any of the songs sung in this chapter (Simple and Clean, Points of Authority, I Promise, Fake Wings, etc)_

_If anyone likes Inuyasha fics, I have a new one coming soon...here's the summary_

(Misplaced Trust)  
After killing her entire village, Lena goes to a good friend, her master, for help. He asks a favor of her, a simple favor that changes her life forever. Now Lena has been thrown in the middle of a war between a powerful demon, a group of friends, a lone wolf, and a demon Lord. Blood is shed, insults are thrown, and emotions run high.

**

* * *

**

**Tangled  
Chapter Six: The Day He Heard Me Sing**

I sat in the school music room looking over sheets of lyrics and notes, trying to decide which one to choose.

"When you walk away," I sang softly. "You don't hear me say…please, oh baby, don't go"

Shaking my head I pulled on another piece of paper and looking over the notes to how the tuning went.

"You love the way, I look at you…while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through." I sang, shaking my head. The song was too fast and went too low. No one could sing like Chester from Linkin Park.

Sakura had given me all these lyrics earlier that morning, convincing my to try them out.

At the moment, though, I didn't feel like singing.

My mind was too wrapped up in the incident with Eriol and Darasu. Why had Eriol punched him? He looked so…angry.

And I, for the first time since I met Eriol, got mad at him. Yelled at him.

I felt terrible for it, too.

I flipped to a familiar song and smiled. "I Promise" by Stacie Orrico. It was one of my favorites and I knew it well.

I gently set the sheet music on the piano, just to put it somewhere, and turned to the window and began to sing.

"Well I'll always be there for you. When you need someone, well I'll be that one you need. Well I'll do all my best to protect you, when the tears get me all right…well I'll be the one that's by your side."

I smiled, closing my eyes, feeling the song rush through me. I could almost hear the music.

"Well I'll be there when you call me in the middle of the night, I will keep the rain from falling down into your eyes. I promise…I promise I will."

I swear I could hear the tune from the song. Was I going insane?

But then I felt the vibrating of the piano I was leaning against.

Someone was playing it.

"Well I'll be there when you call me in the middle of the night," I continued to sing. "I will keep the rain from falling down into your eyes. I promise, I promise I will."

My voice rose on the last part and the sound of the piano got louder. It was kind of cool and eerie.

"And I'll love you more everyday, and nothing will take that love away. When you need someone I promise I'll be there for you, there for you."

I finished the last line of the chorus and sighed as the piano stopped playing.

I turned to the player, expecting it to be Risa, the girl who regularly played.

But it wasn't Risa.

It was Eriol.

He smiled guiltily at me and shrugged. "It was too tempting."

I smiled faintly at him, finding it hard to stay mad. How can you stay mad at such a cute face?

"Tomoyo…" Eriol said softly. "I'm sorry, for punching Darasu. I don't know what came over me."

I sighed and sunk down on the piano stool next to him. "It's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have."

He smirked, chuckling softly. "That was kind of scary, I've never seen you like that."

I laughed and slapped him, lightly, on the arm. "Shut up!"

He retaliated by elbowing me. Then he held up a piece of paper. "Feel like singing? I want to hear you again."

XxXxX Eriol's POV XxXxX

I started to play the song "Fake Wings" by Yuki Kajiura on the piano, the eerie music floated through the room.

It wasn't long into the song before Tomoyo started to sing.

God, her voice was like an angel's.

"Shine bright morning light." She sang hauntingly. "Now in the air the spring is coming. Sweet, blowing wind singing down the hills and valleys." Her voice rose with the piano, keeping along with it perfectly. "Keep your eyes on me, now we're on the edge of hell. Dear my love, sweet morning light, Wait for me you've gone much farther, too far..."

He voice faded as I continued to play the music and then, finally ended.

"Wow." I said as she turned and smiled at me. "You're amazing."

"Thanks." Tomoyo said, faint color spreading across her cheeks.

I began to play another tune, a familiar tune.

Tomoyo giggled. "You haven't forgotten it."

"Of course not." I smiled.

Tomoyo sighed and closed her eyes, tapping her hand on the bench beside me along with the music.

"A twinkle in the night sky, far, far away. A golden star I gaze upon in my dreams. On a sleepless evening I sing alone. Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream. Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream."

She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, something that shocked me.

_T-Tomoyo_. I thought, my hands frozen on the piano keys. _What are you doing?_

"I missed you Eriol." She said softly through closed eyes, her lashes skimming her cheeks slightly. She looked like a porcelain doll, just sitting there, resting against me. "I never thought you'd come back." She said, a slight crack in her voice. "Are you…leaving again?"

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "No Tomoyo, I'm not leaving again. I promise."

She huddled closer to me like a kitten that was cold and needed warmth. "I don't want you to go."

I wanted to tell her. To say how much I loved her and would never leave her ever.

But for some reason…I couldn't.

So we just sat there in silence.

I didn't notice the shinning tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Okay! A bit shorter, some fluff for ya! Review! 


	7. The Day of Poolside Danger

**Reviewers  
Asga: **Thanks! Glad you liked it. I think they're cute too  
**Luckyducky7too:** Thanks so much! I liked the songs.  
**Kryuzei: **Thanks! And I'll try. Hope this chapter is long enough!  
**Nanie-san: **Thanks! Those are some of my favorite songs!  
**CelestialPrincess:** Thanks so much! I'm flattered!  
**MK: **You are just everywhere aren't you! lol. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Author's Note!**  
_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews! I like this chapter and I hope you do too! MAJOR fluff in the next chapter!  
Just so you know, I have a job on Tuesday to Friday, so you won't get updates for ANY of my stories until Saturday! Thanks!_

**

* * *

**

**Tangled  
Chapter Seven: The Day of Poolside Danger**

"Yeah! Pool time!" Kero cheered, flying around my head as I waited for Sakura to get changed into her bathing suit.

Me, Sakura, Eriol, Meilin, Syaoran, Yukito, Touya and Kero were all going swimming to the new/old pool. We'd tried going there a few years ago with some other friends…but Eriol had been evil then and decided to make it into a test day.

So now today we were going and we would actually get to swim.

I had put on a baby blue bikini underneath a white dress and I'd braided my hair so it wouldn't get in my face while I swam.

Sakura, finally, came out of the bathroom in a pink, surprise surprise, bikini under a pink dress.

"Finally." I teased, getting off the bed and swatting at Kero, who was becoming unusually annoying. "Can we go now? They've been waiting outside for quite a while now."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Sorry. Of course we can go."

So she followed me out of her room.

I had expected to just walk down the stairs and out into the car, but Sakura stopped me by placing a hand on my arm. "Tomoyo?"

"Yeah?" I said, turning to her.

"Um…are you…in love with Eriol?" Sakura asked.

I felt my cheeks flare. Really, flare. "W-Why would you say that"

Of course I wasn't. I was with Darasu. Fully with Darasu…

Sakura shrugged and brushed past me. "I was just wondering."

I rolled my eyes.

**XxXxX**

It didn't take us long to get to the pool, once again I rode with Eriol, but this time Kero and Yukito joined us. Touya had gone with Syaoran, Sakura and Meilin.

Not a good plan.

As soon as we got out of the cars, I noticed that Touya and Syaoran were already fighting.

"Will they ever grow up?" Eriol smirked.

I was tempted to say "Says the guy who just punched my boyfriend for no apparent reason yesterday" but that would have been cruel.

So we walked inside, only to find the place totally packed.

This should be interesting.

"Come on Tomoyo." Meilin said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along through the crowds of people trying to get in.

It took us a while, but we finally got in, and once we did? Well, I wanted to go home.

Who else did I see there but Darasu himself. He was with a group of his friends.

He hadn't seen me yet. Thank God.

"Hey it's Darasu." Meilin said, turning to shout at my boyfriend. "Hey-"

"Shh!" I hissed, cupping my hand over the girl's mouth. "No! I don't want him to ruin today!"

"What are you talking about?" Meilin said, slapping my hand away. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Well…yes. But you see Eriol punched him yesterday and…I don't want them to fight again."

"Oh." Meilin said. "Okay then, avoiding him will be no problem."

Yeah really, this place is so packed that if he actually did see me, I'd be able to hide no problem.

We walked over to the pool and I pulled off my dress, Sakura and Meilin doing the same. All the guys had to do was pull off their shirts and jump in the pool, they'd worn their shorts there.

Sakura dove in after Syaoran, when she surfaced he splashed her in the face with water.

Touya saw this as an initiative to be able to drown Syaoran. So he did.

Well, he tried.

Syaoran is a very good swimmer, and was pummeling Touya with water attacks in no time.

"This could get ugly." Meilin giggled, jumping into the pool with Yukito.

Kero couldn't go in, something he was very bitter for.

But…where was Eriol?

"Eriol?" I said, looking down into the water.

Nope, no Hirazagwa.

I turned to look for him in the crowds, expecting him to have gone to the concession or something.

But I didn't, however, have to look far, for the second I turned around he was right in front of me.

"Hello." He smirked.

He wasn't wearing his glasses, which was probably a good thing considering if he lost them in the pool he'd never see them again, and he looked pretty hot without them.

What am I saying? He looks hot all the time.

Him being so close kind of startled me, so I took a step back. "Hello..."

"Where are you going?" He smirked, a special glint in his eyes.

The only thing I could do as he wrapped his arms around me was Oh…_shit_.

"Oh no I'm falling!" He said in a fake panic.

I screamed, and we fell, laughing, into the pool.

Once under water he let go of me and we surfaced. He was coughing and sputtering for air.

I laughed. "That's what you get for laughing under water Hirazagwa!"

He looked at me in a mock hurt expression. "Awe, aren't you worried I'd drown?"

Shaking my head I laughed. "I've seen you swim and Eriol, you wouldn't drown in a hurricane."

It was true, too. Eriol was a wicked good swimmer and, from the looks of him, he'd been working out to keep in shape so he'd stay that way.

He put his hands on my shoulders and dunked me under. This time I was the one who came up coughing.

"You jerk!" I shouted, splashing water in his face.

That started it.

Eriol attacked me, again, and when I surfaced I called for reinforcements.

Thus staring the war of girls against boys.

Except Touya was on our team, he refused to be anywhere near Syaoran.

So we had a hell of a time, dunking each other and splashing water everywhere. There was, at one point, when Syaoran grabbed my hands and pulled me into the deep water, while Eriol swam underneath and grabbed my feet.

"Touya!" I screamed as Eriol pulled me under.

Touya, who had been fighting with Yukito, shoved the blonde boy under and swam over to me, pulling Syaoran away from me and throwing him a few meters away into the water.

Meanwhile, I was still underwater with Eriol, trying to get up fro air.

Not working.

I smirked at him, thinking Haha, he can't see without his glasses.

But of course, he could.

When I tried to get away he only held me tighter.

But then, just as I was about to do something rash like kick Eriol between the legs, Meilin and Sakura came out of nowhere and grabbed onto Eriol's arms, dragging me and him to the surface.

I gasped for air. "Thanks…a lot Eriol."

"No…problem." He smirked.

He was still holding onto me, I could fill his muscles against my chest.

Awkward.

"Hey Tomoyo!" A voice called from behind me.

No! Not now…damn you Darasu.

I could tell by the way Eriol stiffened that it was, truly, Darasu and not just some guy with the same voice.

I sighed and pulled away from Eriol, cold water instantly rushing to where he'd been keeping me warm.

"Hey Darasu." I smiled, swimming up to the edge where he was standing.

"Hey Tomoyo." He said. "Want to go on the waterslide?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not." Then I turned to Eriol and the others. "I'll be right back."

With that I jumped out of the pool and followed after Darasu as he led me towards the stairs to the waterslide.

Did I mention how high the waterslide was? Ten stories. _Ten_.

I was terrified as we climbed up the stairs, Darasu's comforting arm around my waist.

It was so not helping.

"I never knew you were here." I said, trying to make conversation, even though it wasn't a truthful one.

He smiled. "Me neither. But then I heard your voice yell for Touya and I decided to find you. It's packed here isn't it?"

I nodded, shivering slightly. It was cold up here, and being wet didn't help much either.

There was a small line at the waterslide, Darasu and I at the back.

"You go first." Darasu said. "I'll come after you so no one will slam into you on the slide."

Oh…how sweet.

Gag me.

Yes, Darasu was my boyfriend and all but…I didn't love him. Did that mean I was still in love with Eriol?

No…can't be. I thought I was over him.

I mean I _am_ over him.

Finally, my time came to go down the slide.

And I refused.

"You go first." I said. "I'm scared."

"It's okay Tomoyo." Darasu said, nudging me closer to the mouth of the slide. "I'll be right behind you, don't be afraid."

This reminded me way too much of the movie we went to.

I shook my head. "No, I really don't want to."

I'd never been great with heights.

"Just go!" Darasu said, giving me another nudge.

No, it wasn't a nudge, it was a push. A hard push.

I fell, slipping on the wet floor. "Darasu no!" I cried.

I expected to collide with the hard plastic slide, but I didn't, instead all I hit was air.

What was happening?

"Tomoyo!" I heard Darasu scream.

That's when I realized it. He'd pushed me further than the slide…he'd pushed me off the edge.

I screamed, instinctively reaching out for something to grab a hold of.

My side hit the edge of the turn to the slide below me and I heard a sickening crack.

But, thankfully, I managed to hold onto the edge of the slide.

I'd just fallen two stories. Only eight more to go.

I winced at the sharp pain rushing through my side and looked down at the eight stories I had left to fall.

Let's see. To let go or not. I'm going to say not.

"Darasu!" I shrieked, looking back up to the place I had fallen. "Help me!"

He wasn't there. He was gone.

"Darasu? Darasu!" I screamed.

That bloody bastard left me! He ran away! And that's when it hit me.

There's no way I could make it out of this in one piece, much less alive. I mean, here I was, dangling from a water slide, with possible broken ribs, and there was no one who could save me.

"Tomoyo! Oh my God Tomoyo!" I heard Meilin scream. "Someone help her!"

I looked down at Meilin, Sakura, Syaoran, Touya and Yukito, all staring up at me in horror.

Funny enough, at that moment all I was thinking was, _Thank God I'm not wearing a skirt_.

Stupid huh?

"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried, hanging onto Syaoran as if she were about to pass out. "Don't let go! Eriol's coming for you!"

Eriol? Thank God.

"Tomoyo!" I heard Eriol shout. "Hold on!"

"Eriol!" I cried, tears blurring my vision. Hey, I had a right to cry, I was hanging onto life, literally, here.

If I survive this, I promised myself. Darasu and I are so over!

Suddenly, my fingers started slipping.

Why oh why did I have to be wet? Why couldn't Darasu have wanted to go in the sauna and then the waterslide?

Ass hole…

"Tomoyo!" Eriol gasped, hanging over the edge of the top of the waterslide. "Are you alright?"

"I hit my side." I said. "And no, I'm not!"

Duh!

He nodded. "I'm coming down the slide, hold on!"

I nodded, shutting my eyes tightly and gripping onto the slide with all I had. "Please hurry! I'm slipping!"

I felt the slide shake somewhat as he jumped onto it, moving slightly with his weight as he came closer and closer to me.

Finally, there was a thud on the slide and then Eriol was looking over the edge at me. For once he wasn't smiling.

"I've got you." He said, grabbing onto my wrists. "Don't worry!"

"Don't let go." I pleaded. "Please don't let me go!"

"I won't let you go Tomoyo, I promise." He said, tugging on my wrists, trying to pull me over the edge.

I guess it was a lot harder than he thought, especially since he was trying to keep his balance and all at the same time.

"I can't pull you up!" He gasped.

"It's okay," I said, trying to take the fear from my voice. "Just don't let go."

He nodded and stared down at my dangling form, down at the crowds below. "Sakura! Use a Star Card!"

"I can't!" She screamed back. "There's too many people!"

"Shit." Eriol swore. I could tell he was trying to think of something.

But that wasn't helping me, at all, because I felt myself slipping from his reach.

"No!" I gasped. "Don't let go!"

"I won't let go Tomoyo!" Eriol said, his grip even more tight on my wrists.

But you know what happens to soap when you squeeze it? Yeah, that's what was happening to me.

Damn. His hands were wet and so were mine.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

"Please don't let go." I whispered, shutting my eyes tightly. I did so not want to see what happened next. "Eriol…I lo-"

But I didn't get a chance to say it, what I really wanted to say, because at that moment my hand finally slipped free…

…and I fell.

"Tomoyo no!" Eriol shouted, his blue eyes wide, his hands reaching out for me as I fell.

I shut my eyes and whispered. "I love you."

I expected that, when I opened my eyes, I would see a light. But when I did, I saw an angel.

"Oh God," I breathed. "I'm dead."

Yue smirked at me. "No Tomoyo, you're not dead."

Wait. Yue? He never came with us…Yukito did…

He transformed, in front of all these people, to save me?

I smiled and rested my head against his chest.

And then the pain hit me like a ton of bricks.

And I passed out.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	8. The DayNight At Eriol's

**Reviewers  
MK: **Oh but I would never want to get rid of you! And I'm sorry to say that, yes, "Forgotten Love" will have to remain a mystery of life, unless I want to re-do it one day. If I do you will be the first to know!  
**Haruxsakura: **YUP! Thanks for the review!  
**Chloena: **Wow, thanks for all your reviews! And DO NOT feel bad for saying I spelt the things wrong, I know that I did and people have told me that. But hey, you guys know what I mean so it's all good. Thanks for the reviews! How was the sisterhood? I loved it!  
**Asga:** Thanks so much for the review! MAJOR fluff in this one!

**

* * *

**

**Tangled  
Chapter Eight: The Day/Night at Eriol's**

**XxXxX Eriol's POV XxXxX**

I slid the rest of the way down the slide and landed with a splash in the water. But I didn't have time to swim around, I had to find Tomoyo and get her out of there.

What had happened? Why had she fallen? And most importantly…where had Darasu gone?

I hopped out of the pool and ran towards Syaoran and the others. Yue had touched down and crowds of people were flooding around him to see Tomoyo and the "angel man.

"Omigod! Is she okay?" I heard Sakura cry, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Yue what happened to her?"

"She passed out from the shock." Yue said.

I finally made it to them, only to find the unconscious Tomoyo in Yue's arms.

"She didn't pass out from the shock." I said, rushing up to her and looking at her side. She'd said she'd hit it.

And she had, more badly than I'd thought. From what I could tell from the large black and blue bruise on her side, a few of her ribs were either broken or cracked.

"Is her mother home?" I asked, turning to Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I don't know when she'll be back."

I sighed and turned back to Tomoyo and Yue. "Yue can you take her to my house?"

"She has to go to a hospital!" Meilin protested.

"And it'll take her weeks to heal." I snapped. "Just take her to my house, I can heal her there. But I can't do it here."

Yue nodded and spread his wings, darting high into the air and then through the building, flying out the front doors.

"What happened up there?" Touya asked softly, staring after Yue and Tomoyo. "Why did she fall like that?"

"I don't know." I said angrily. "But I'm going to find out."

I quickly ran over to Kero and grabbed him, rushing from the building. Once outside I ordered him to transform.

"In front of all these people?" Kero asked.

I nodded. "I'll put a spell over the city tonight, but right now we have to get to my house, now."

Kero nodded and his wings spread out widely, covering his entire body. When his wings opened again, he was a large lion-like creature.

I hopped on his back and Keroberos jumped into the air as screaming tourists ran around, taking pictures and shouting at each other to call the police.

So what if the whole city knew now? I didn't care. All I needed to know was what had happened up there, and if Tomoyo was all right.

It didn't take us long to get back to my house, once we landed I jumped off Kero and ran inside where Yue was waiting, the unconscious girl still in his arms.

"Come with me." I said, walking quickly down a long hallway and into a room, my room.

"Set her down here." I instructed Yue as I quickly fixed up the pillows and stuff on my bed. Even though the healing would be instant, Tomoyo would still be in a bit of pain, though little, for the next few days.

Yue set her down on the bed and turned to me. "Do you want me to stay?"

I shook my head. "No, you and Keroberos can leave. I'll call for Ruby and Spinel soon."

Yue nodded and started to sweep out of the room, but he stopped at the door. "Take care of her." He said over his shoulder and then disappeared.

I would.

I turned to Tomoyo and sat on the bed next to her, gently lifting her into my lap. "Tomoyo, wake up."

She didn't, at first, but she finally did.

"E-Eriol?" She stammered, her gray eyes fluttering open. "W-What happened?"

"It's okay." I said softly, rubbing my hand along her back. "But two of your ribs are broken."

Tomoyo gasped and tried to stand up, but winced in pain. "Oh…I believe you."

I smirked, placing my hand gently on the wound.

She winced again, gasping slightly. "W-What are you doing?"

"Remember when you sprained your wrist?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah…why?"

"I have to do that now, unless you want to go through weeks of healing and explaining this to your mother."

Tomoyo sighed and nodded. "Yes…okay. Go ahead then."

I nodded and tried to concentrate on healing, not on the half naked, in a bikini, Tomoyo in my lap.

She rose her hand to her mouth and bit her knuckle.

I closed my eyes and could see the wound as if there were no skin. I was right, two ribs were broken.

"Okay, be ready." I said.

She nodded and huddled closer to me.

I concentrated harder, on the bones coming back together as one and everything being as it was.

When the bones did start to move, however, Tomoyo let out a little cry of pain.

But I couldn't stop, or risk having everything go wrong.

She cringed under my touch as I moved the bones back into place.

By the time she was healed, Tomoyo was crying fully, fat glittering tears sliding down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking with each sob, blood coming from the wound she'd bitten in her knuckle.

"It's okay." I cooed, wrapping my arms tightly around her. "It's over, you did great."

Her shoulders kept shaking and she was breathing hard.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity of sitting there, Tomoyo stopped shaking and relaxed, leaning into me, her breathing even.

She'd fallen asleep.

I gently lay her down on the bed and lay down beside her, wrapping my arms around her waist, almost as if to protect her from something.

"I couldn't save you today." I whispered, almost as if I were apologizing to her. Which I would when she was awake. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if Yue hadn't caught you…I don't want to loose you Tomoyo. I love you."

But she couldn't hear me, I knew she couldn't.

Soon, I, too, drifted off into sleep.

**XxXxX**

My eyes fluttered open, sunlight pouring into my room.

Wait. This…wasn't my room.

I looked around me, a rather large room with dark blue walls and a full bookshelf in the corner. A large stereo system and other stuff, including musical posters.

Where was I?

I tried to sit up, but found that something was holding me back.

When I turned I almost gasped and fell off the bed.

Eriol was lying next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

And I was still in my bathing suit and he in his.

I felt my face turn bright red. How embarrassing.

_What should I do?_ I wondered, my eyes darting around the room nervously. To wake or not, that is the question…

I've never woken up Eriol before, so who knows how much of a nice-wake he is.

I smiled down at him, remembering the incidents that occurred only a few hours before. He'd healed me, again.

It was very, very painful, but after a while of finally getting over the pain, I realized that I was perfectly fine, and I guess I fell asleep.

After all, it had been a very tiring day.

"I won't wake him up." I said softly, trying to pry his hands off me. I'd make him breakfast to say thank-you.

But the problem was, he wouldn't let go.

I glared at him. _No breakfast for you mister._

Then I saw it, the tiny smile, hidden at the corner of his lips.

"You jerk!" I giggled, shoving his shoulder. "You're awake!"

His eyes flew open and a grin broke out across his face. "Good morning Tomoyo, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks to you." I smiled. "What about you? Are you tired?"

"You woke me up, so yes." He said, closing his eyes again and getting comfortable. By getting comfortable, this meant me being forced to lay down again.

I sighed in frustration. And yet…I was happy, to be there, lying there, with Eriol.

I smiled and rolled onto my side so I was facing the blue-haired boy. His eyes were open again.

"Thank you Eriol." I said softly, staring into his blue eyes. "For healing me…for being there."

"I couldn't save you." He said softly. "I'm sorry. I let go."

"It's not your fault." I smiled, brushing some of his hair from his eyes. He still wasn't wearing his glasses. "You tried. Blame the water, it made me slip. Heck, blame gravity."

He smirked and ran his hand along the curve of my face. "I'm just glad you're all right."

My breath caught in my throat as he leaned forwards, closer and closer until I could feel his breath on my lips.

What is he doing? I couldn't help but think as he hovered there for a moment, as if asking permission or something. But…we're just friends. Aren't we? He said on Monday…just friends.

He closed the gap between us, however, with a tender and sweet kiss. But there was something else in that kiss…I couldn't explain it.

And I have to admit…I broke through my own barrier of "just friends" and kissed him back.

_Oh my God!_ I thought, a small smile spreading across my lips. _I'm kissing him! I'm kissing Eriol!  
_  
Stupid sounding, I know, but hey, shut up.

By me kissing him back, that must have signaled to Eriol that it was okay, and it was, for the sweet kiss suddenly grew into a hungry, passionate kiss.

Should I really be letting him kiss me like that? I mean, I'd just almost gotten killed by my former boyfriend only the day before…isn't this a little…sudden?

Obviously my conscience and body didn't think so, for I found myself kissing him back with just the same amount of desire.

I can't believe I just said desire. But whatever, there was definitely some desire in that kiss.

Okay, a lot.

Eriol's hand slid to the back of my neck, tilting my head more towards his, his lips attacking mine with each movement of his mouth. He moved his other hand to my waist, sliding underneath it and onto the small of my back.

Soon, I found myself pinned in between Eriol and the bed, the sixteen-year-old straddling my waist.

This was, I have to admit, kind of odd since I was only in a bathing suit, as was he. I don't know why, it just felt odd…good, but odd.

But whatever.

I felt his tongue slide across the bottom of my lip. I opened my mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Oh he did, without any reconsideration, too.

_How far does he want to go?_ I wondered, my mind spinning. _Will he stop?  
_  
Would I stop? I mean, I've wanted this for so long…how far was I willing to go?

Eriol's hand left the back of my neck and slid down my side, sending shivers vibrating through me. Why was it that when he touched me, my skin felt like it was on fire?

His other hand, meanwhile, had pressed on the small of my back, pulling me against his body and bare chest.

Finally, Eriol's lips left mine, enabling me to breathe. But I guess Eriol didn't need to breath or something, because his lips still went right on working, though not on mine. No, he'd moved to my neck and collar.

"Eriol…" I said softly, placing my hands on the back of his neck, moving his head up so he was facing me completely.

"I'm sorry." He said before I could get another word in. He looked sheepishly down at me, a faint smirk crossing his lips. His breathing was ragged, his chest moving up and down rapidly against mine. "I couldn't help it. I…I."

"It's okay. I want you too." I said, but instantly wished to snatch the words back and eat them.

Want him to what?

Knowing guys, he'd get the whole thing wrong.

I wanted him to kiss me, not sleep with me.

Yet.

But Eriol smirked anyway and leaned his lips against mine again.

The next few moments were a blur as his kisses burned deep inside me, his hands sliding down to my waist, pulling me harder against him…his fingers gently tugging on my bathing suit bottoms…

**_Knock knock  
_**  
Eriol stopped kissing me, his hands stopping their movements to pull off my bottoms. With a strangled sigh of "Great" he got off me and walked to the door.

I lay there as he talked to Ruby about my condition, obviously he was making up a lie, thinking about what I'd just done, what I'd almost just done.

_Well…this has been an interesting, uh, morning._ I thought with a smirk, rolling onto my side and wrapping myself in the blankets. I gently untied my braids and let my curly hair fall around me.

_I love you Eriol…_I thought.

But I was so, so thankful for Ruby stopping us when she did.

I think I'd be forever grateful…maybe.

* * *

Okay! Kind of angsty there. Hope you liked it! Review! 


	9. The Day of Explaining

**Reviewers  
**_Sorry I will not be writing notes at the moment. Thank you SOOO much to everyone for ALL the reviews! You guys rock!_  
**Ryokochan  
Chikichiki  
CelestialPrincess  
MK  
XXX  
Gipsychan  
Why Would You Wanna No?  
Chloena  
Asga**

**

* * *

**

**Tangled  
Chapter Nine: The Day of Explaining**

I sighed, rummaging through my drawers for something to wear.

Eriol and I were going out for lunch with Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin so I could explain to them what had happened yesterday.

Something that I really didn't want to do.

I mean, Eriol had attacked, almost, Darasu only a few days ago. What would he do now that I wouldn't protect him?

Yeah, I'm not helping Darasu. My bitterness has, sadly, gotten hold of me.

I finally found an outfit to wear; a short black pleated skirt and a long white tank-top underneath a long dark blue one.

I quickly took a shower since my hair was still full of chlorine from the pool and then straightened my hair.

It felt good, I have to admit, to be out of that bloody bathing suit.

Slipping on my outfit while rushing down the hallway to grab my purse, I sighed. This would be an interesting meeting.

After Eriol and I were, um, interrupted, Ruby had rushed in and smothered me in hugs, she was promptly followed by Sakura and Meilin and Syaoran.

Though Syaoran didn't smother me in hugs.

So Eriol and I hadn't really been left alone…so who knows if it'll be awkward or something.

Oh well, only time will tell.

The pizza place we were all meeting at wasn't a far walk, so I would get there in no time flat.

I checked my watch. About ten minuets left.

Just enough time to get there and order.

I grabbed my purse from the couch where I'd thrown it when I'd gotten home, and head towards the door.

But it was blocked by someone.

"D-Darasu?" I gasped, taking a step back when I recognized the figure standing in front of me.

Darasu smiled weakly at me, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Hey Tomoyo."

I couldn't help it. My anger flared.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I snapped. "How dare you come here after what you did!"

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, I really am!" Darasu pleaded. "Please…just let me explain."

"How did you get in here anyway?" I growled. "Get out now! I have places to be!"

"With Eriol?" Darasu asked.

Without thinking I nodded. "Yes. With Eriol. Now leave before I call the police!"

"Tomoyo please-"

"Leave!" I shouted, brushing past him and walking out into the sunshine. "When I get home you'd better be gone." I said acidly.

With that I left, leaving the stunned Darasu to stand there, forgotten.

**XxXxX**

"So tell us," Meilin said as I sat down at the table in the diner next to Eriol. "What happened yesterday?"

I frowned, folding my arms across my chest. I was more focused on what had just happened. Darasu had been in my housefor God's sake! How had he even gotten in there?

"I don't want to talk about it." I said softly.

"Come on Tomoyo." Eriol cooed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, hugging me against him. "We just want to know, maybe we can help you."

Help me? How?

I sighed. "Fine."

Sakura smiled from across the booth at me. From what I'd heard from Syaoran, Sakura had been pretty shaken up after the whole incident and hadn't slept all night.

That's so sweet!

"Darasu wanted me to go down the slide." I said. "But I didn't want to. He was kind of pushy but I still said no. Then he pushed me, a little too hard, and I fell over."

"But…he wasn't up there Tomoyo." Eriol said. "I didn't even see him come down."

I frowned. "I don't know where he went. But when I called him, he didn't answer."

"Bastard." Meilin grumbled. "What an ass!"

I sighed and folded my arms and rested them on the table, my head on top of them. "I don't want to talk about it. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Sakura growled. "Tomoyo you could have died! If Yue hadn't caught you, who knows!"

I didn't look at her. I didn't want to. Why was I not talking? It was almost as if…I was protecting Darasu.

I felt Eriol's hand rub my back lightly. "It's okay Tomoyo. You don't have to say anything."

"I have something that will cheer everyone up." Syaoran smiled, digging in his pocket for something.

Interested, for I needed some cheering up at the moment, I looked up.

Syaoran produced, from his pocket, five bright yellow tickets.

On them, they said; Dance.

I grinned. I loved dances. How could I possibly forget that there was one coming up at the school?

Syaoran smirked, holding out two tickets to Eriol and I. "Want to go? It's tomorrow night."

I nodded and snatched the tickets out of the Chinese boy's hands and leaned back against Eriol. "Yes! Just what the doctor ordered!"

"Hey," Meilin said, taking her own ticket from Syaoran. "What do you think our parents will think when they find out we skipped school today?"

I laughed. "My mom's out of town, she won't know."

"I don't have a mom." Eriol said.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Poor guy.

"Yelan won't find out." Syaoran sighed.

Meilin nodded in agreement. "Neither will my parents."

"Speak for yourself." Sakura groaned. "Once Touya finds out I'm screwed. I have to stay out of the house all day."

We all laughed as our pizza finally came, and then fell into silence as we ate, the odd comment lighting up our faces.

The whole scene could have been a commercial or something. Seriously, it was like all these teenagers, smiling and laughing together, eating pizza.

It just seemed so…natural.

Anyway, once we were done Syaoran and Eriol paid for the pizzas, as the true gentlemen they were.

Then we all walked outside. The sun was still handing fairly high in the sky, signaling that it was not yet time to go home.

"What shall we do until it's safe to go home?" I asked, knowing very well that Sakura couldn't go home at the moment, though the rest of us had free range.

"I'm going to Syaoran's with Meilin." Sakura said. "You and Eriol want to join us?"

I was about to say yes when Eriol cut me off.

"No thanks, Tomoyo and I have plans."

I held back the urge to give Eriol an odd stare.

"Sure." Sakura smiled waving as Meilin got into Syaoran's car. "See you two tomorrow then!"

"Bye!" I smiled back, waving slightly.

And then Sakura got in Syaoran's car and was gone.

Once they were out of sight, completely, I turned to Eriol. "What are these all-powerful plans?"

Eriol smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him.

I should have known.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. "What do you mean?"

"Well," He said. "You seemed so…sad in there. Like your mind was somewhere else."

I sighed and leaned against his chest. The truth was…I didn't want to go home. Not now that I knew Darasu could get in…somehow.

"Darasu came to my house before I came to the pizza parlor." I admitted softly. "I don't know how he got in…but I don't want to be alone." I looked up at Eriol, a shocked expression was plastered to his face. "Will you stay with me?"

He nodded and let go of my waist, gripping my hand tightly. "Of course Tomoyo. But…why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was still trying to figure out how he could have gotten in." I shrugged as Eriol and I turned, walking towards my house, which wasn't very far. "I mean…I was leaving and he was just…there. He wouldn't tell me how he got in. I got kind of…mad."

"I would have too." Eriol sighed. "You should tell the police, or your bodyguard."

I smirked, my 'bodyguard' had been fired years ago when she'd failed to help me when a guy was following me around the mall.

I, of course, didn't want her to go, but my mother had insisted.

"I don't have a bodyguard anymore." I said. "Except you, now."

Eriol smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Of course. I'm the best you can get."

"Can anyone say egomaniac?" I giggled.

Eriol elbowed me slightly. "Hey! Is that any way to talk to me?"

"Of course." I smirked, letting go of his hand and running ahead, the blue-haired boy chasing after me.

We made it back to my house in no time flat, but as soon as we stepped onto the property it was all business and no play.

"Stay back." Eriol said, holding his palm out in front of me. "I'm going to make sure he's not in there."

I nodded. This was no big deal, really…kind of…but whatever.

Eriol held out his hand to the side, a gold ring surrounded him with the same patterns that surrounded Sakura when she summoned the Star Staff.

"I call upon the power of day and night." Eriol chanted, the air in front of his hand starting to glow. Even he seemed to glow. "Sun and darkness, unleash your might. Release!"

He lifted his hand into the air and a large moon and sun staff appeared in his hand.

Once the summoning was completed, Eriol gently lowered his hand and pushed open the door to my house.

"Come on Tomoyo." He said.

I nodded, following after him.

I would never, ever, get used to the way he did that. Sakura, sure, I'd seen her do it enough, but Eriol? I'd only seen his summon his staff like…three times.

But whatever. I was in fascination, so I followed.

Eriol walked through the house silently as I waited in the front area for him to return.

How had Darasu gotten in anyway? Should I have listened to him?

I shook my head, sinking down onto the couch in the front room. I rested my head on the top of it and closed my eyes, breathing slowly.

_Chill Tomoyo…I'm sure I left the front door unlocked or something._ I thought with a sigh.

I felt Eriol sit on the couch next to me, his arm slipping around my waist.

"I couldn't find anything." He said, pulling me so I was resting against his chest.

I sighed and opened my eyes. "Maybe I just left the door unlocked..."

"You never leave the door unlocked, I know you." Eriol sighed, his arms around me were like a comforting blanket.

I felt safe with him. More safe than I had ever felt with anyone.

Eriol cupped my chin with his hand and turned it so I was looking up at him.

"If you want, I can stay with you." He said softly, brushing some hair from my face. "For as long as you want."

I smiled. "That would be great."

More than great, that would be awesome.

He nodded and leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine.

I kissed him back, of course, but I didn't feel right about it.

It was only after Eriol had pushed me back against the couch, when his hand slid up my thigh, that I stopped him.

What if Eriol had missed Darasu? What if he was still there?

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked, his breathing harsh.

"I can't." I said softly. "It just doesn't feel right. At least…not now okay"

Eriol smiled and kissed me lightly. "Of course. You hungry? We can make dinner."

I smirked as he got off me. "We just ate pizza."

"That was an hour ago." Eriol said, getting to his feet and walking towards the kitchen. I followed after him. "Besides, it'll take a while to make."

I nodded. "Fine. We'll make something."

As soon as Eriol stepped into the kitchen he went at it, searching for pots and pans and the like. "Pasta?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, grabbing some sauce from the cupboard. This was going to be an interesting night. Eriol couldn't cook any better than Meilin.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review!  
And the story is coming to a close! Review while you can! 


	10. The Night at the Dance

Reviewers  
Shortygirl333  
MK  
Chloena  
Luckducky7too  
Chikichiki  
Gypsychan  
Asga

* * *

Tangled  
Chapter Ten: The Night at the Dance

"Hurry up Tomoyo!" I heard Sakura shout through the door. "God you're slow!"

"Chill out Saku!" I laughed, fluffing the last curl, fixing some mascara onto my lashes.

This dance was one of the biggest dances of the year, it actually was a dance we had every year that signaled a brand new school year. It was important to a lot of people.

I sighed, fixing the straps of my dress. I was wearing a powder blue summer-thing with spaghetti straps. The dress fell above my knees, but a cover thing fell in thin strips around my knees, giving me a, as Sakura says, 'fairy' look when I walked.

Finally I stepped out of the bathroom. "Sakura you look great!"

"So do you!" Sakura grinned.

Sakura's dress was, no surprise, pink. It was a lot like mine, but not at all fairy-like. It was strapless with tiny purple flowers sewn on the side.

Sakura had done her hair in tight curls, then pulled them back into a pony-tail. Me, however, had curled my hair also, but let it fall down onto my shoulders.

"Syaoran and Eriol are waiting outside." Sakura grinned, poking her head out the window and waving to the two boys waiting downstairs on the driveway. "We'd better leave before Touya decides to make an appearance."

I nodded and grabbed my purse from the bed and followed Sakura out of the room.

Touya was hiding in his room, doing some homework for some tests he had to take, and I hadn't seen him all night.

But oh well.

**XxXxX Eriol's POV XxXxX**

The girls were taking such a long time. Why did girls always have to take so long?

Syaoran sighed, leaning on my car beside me. "Tick, tock."

I smirked. "Be patient Li."

"Sure Reed." Syaoran laughed.

I rolled my eyes, getting ready to pop Syaoran one good when Sakura and Tomoyo dashed from the house.

"Finally!" Syaoran grinned, walking up to Sakura and planting a kiss on her lips. "You look beautiful Sakura."

Sakura's cheeks turned slightly red. "Thanks Syaoran!"

Tomoyo walked up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing me lightly. "Hello Eriol. Sorry we took so long, ready to go?"

I nodded. "You look…amazing."

She smiled. "Thanks."

I had stayed all night with Tomoyo, for fear that Darasu would show up at her home again. When she'd told me how he'd been in her house, I'd been in shock, anger pulsing through me.

How had he gotten in there anyway?

I held open the car door for Tomoyo, as usual, and stepped around to my door and slipped in the driver's seat, shoving the key in the ignition and starting up the engine.

We pulled out of the Kinomoto driveway and sped off onto the street towards the school, the sun setting behind us.

I wondered to myself…would Darasu be there? If he was…what would I do?

Most importantly...what would Tomoyo do?

She had, from what she'd told me, freaked on Darasu and hadn't been very nice. Would she talk to him? Yell at him? Call the police?  
Would he try something?

I shook my head slightly, gripping the steering wheel tightly. _Calm yourself Eriol…there's no way he'd show himself after what he did to Tomoyo at the pool. Too many people know now…  
_  
"You okay Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, a faint smile crossing her lips.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

We pulled into the school parking lot and I turned off the engine.

Just before Tomoyo got out I grabbed her hand.

"What is it Eriol?" She asked, looking confused.

I wanted to tell her, I really did. I hadn't gotten the chance before, at my house and then at hers, to tell her how much I loved her.

I shook my head and smiled, leaning over, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "It's nothing. Let's go in."

She looked confused, but nodded, getting out of the car and closing the door being her.

I sat in the car for a second. "Stupid…why can't I tell her?"

"Coming Eriol?" Sakura smirked, appearing outside the car at my side.

I nodded and got out, slamming the door behind me and locking it.

Stupid…stupid….stupid.

I liked arms with Tomoyo and led her inside the gymnasium doors, where the dance was being held.

"Wow!" Tomoyo gasped when we walked into the dimly lit room.

All across the roof were balloons, thousands of balloons, with baby blue streamers hanging down everywhere. There was clothed tabled skirted around the walls, tiny blue lamps on each. Along beside them were, on the walls, decorations of paintings and more balloons.

"Wow, the student council did a great job!" Meilin grinned, standing beside Tomoyo and I, her eye skimming the crowd. "Everyone looks great!"

"Come on Syaoran!" Sakura giggled, grabbing Syaoran's hand, dragging him onto the dance floor. Syaoran hated dancing.

"Awe Sakura…" He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck.

"Care to dance Tomoyo?" I asked, turning to the raven-haired beauty beside me.

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Eriol."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor just as the song changed to "She Will be Loved" by Maroon 5.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I held Tomoyo close to me, not daring to let her go, not even for an instant.

Five years Id lived without her. How had I survived?

Now that I was back in Tamoeda, this girl in my arms, I wondered why I had left. I mean, how stupid could I have been?

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

Tomoyo sighed and rested her head against my chest. "I'm glad you're here Eriol…really, I am."

"Me too." I said, resting my head on top of hers, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo. "I'm sorry I left in the first place."

"It's not your fault…you had things to do." She laughed faintly.

Things to do. Yes I did. But…what were they? I couldn't remember.

"Well I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere."

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

"How's your side?" I asked as we fell in silence, swaying gently to the song.

"It's better, much better." She answered, her voice quiet over the music. "Thank you Eriol."

"No problem."

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

Suddenly Tomoyo's phone went off and she jumped. "Oh, sorry!"

I smirked, letting go of her waist so she could grab the tiny phone from her purse. "No problem."

She pulled it out of her bag and looked at caller's display. "Oh it's my mother. Could you wait right here? I have to take this."

I nodded and watched as she rushed from the gym and out into the nigh air.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is still full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

I walked over to one of the small tables where Meilin, Sakura and Syaoran were sitting, chatting idly about something.

"Hey Eriol." Sakura said cheerily as I sat down. "Where's Tomoyo?"

"Her mom called so she's taking the call outside." I said with a shrug, grabbing Syaoran's drink from him and taking a sip. "Thanks Li."

Syaoran glared at me and snatched the drink back. "No problem _Hirazagwa_."

I smirked.

"So Eriol," Sakura said, nudging me slightly. "What's going on with you and Tomoyo?"

I felt my face heat up, but was glad that it was dark in there. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean." Sakura giggled.

Yes. I did know what she meant.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on the corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! The story is coming to a close! But…next chapter may be…interesting. Review!_


	11. The Day He Went Away

**Reviewers  
Chikichiki  
Shortygirl333  
MK  
Chloena **(OMG how did you KNOW?)  
**Asga  
Gipsychan**

_**Auhtor's Note!  
**And this story is coming to a CLOSE! So REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL CAN! I'm going out of town until Saturday, so I expect reviews! evil laugh  
Okay...anyway, on with the story! Some Syaoran POV for ya!_

**

* * *

**

**Tangled  
Chapter Eleven: The Day He Went Away**

I stood outside of the gymnasium, my cell phone pressed against my ear.

"So how are you?" I asked my mother on the other line.

"I'm good sweetie! What about you? Where are you, I can hear music?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, leaning against the school wall. "I'm at the school, there's a dance."

"Oh so you're with Sakura then."

"Yeah," I said, twisting some hair between my fingers. "With Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin and Eriol."

"Eriol? Who's that?"

"You remember him, right?" I asked. "You know, from five years ago…he just moved back from England."

"Oh yes! The blue-haired boy!" My mother said, her voice smiling. "Well I won't be home for another two weeks dear, okay? Please stay safe."

I wanted to laugh. Safe, yeah. No problem.

"Okay mom, that'll work. Do you mind if I stay with Sakura a few times then?"

"No not at all honey." She answered. "Oh, and there's a competition that's coming up soon. If you win, you get to sing onstage, on camera, for over five countries."

"Really? What countries?" I asked.

"Well, Japan, obviously, Canada, the United States, Mexico and…I think somewhere in England. Or would it be the United Kingdom?"

I laughed. "That sounds great mom. I'll try out for it okay? I've go to go now, Eriol's waiting for me."

"Okay sweet." Mother sighed. "I miss you. See you when I get home okay?"

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Okay mom, bye!"

"Goodbye Tomoyo." She said, then hung up.

I sighed and hung up my phone, stuffing it back in my purse.

She'd been gone for almost a month now…two more weeks? Oh well…at least I have Sakura and the others to keep me company.

I heard footsteps come up beside me. Thinking it was Eriol, I turned and smiled. "I thought I'd meet you..."

I trailed off when Is aw who it really was.

Darasu.

He stood there in plain blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked kind of…mad.

"Darasu? What are you doing here?" I asked. I did not like the look he was giving me.

"I came to talk to you." He said. "You kinda wouldn't let me talk before."

I felt my cheeks flare slightly at the memory of my outburst. But still…he'd been in my house, uninvited and unexpected, I had a right to yell at him.

Didn't I?

"Well sorry," I said. "But we're over. Now I have to go, see you around."

I tried brushing past him.

But obviously Darasu didn't like me pulling a prima donna on him, because his hand lashed out and grabbed my arm in an iron like grip.

"What are you doing?" I growled, glaring daggers at him.

"Let me talk to you." He said.

"I don't think so." I answered acidly, trying to pull my arm away. But when I did so, his grip only got firmer.

I winced at the painful grip he had on me. "Darasu let me go."

"No, I need to talk." He said, beginning to walk behind the school.

"Let me go!" I shrieked at him, pounding my fist on his back as he pulled me along behind him.

His eyes flaring, he spun around and grabbed my other arm, shoving me, hard, against the wall at the back of the school.

"Will you listen to me?" He snarled.

"No I won't!" I snapped back. He reeked of alcohol. He was drunk. "You're drunk, leave me alone."

"You love him don't you?" He said, a slight edge to his voice.

I felt my heart rise in my throat. "E-Eriol?"

Darasu nodded. "You love Eriol, don't you? You loved him even when we were dating."

Wow, for being drunk he was in a pretty good state of thinking. Somewhat.

He continued, "I don't know how you two knew each other before and I don't know why I can't measure up to him, but would you at least give me a chance?"

Uh, no.

"Darasu I did give you a chance!" I said, beginning to worry at the proximity he was to me. "I wasn't in love with him when we were dating I swear!"

"But sometime during it you fell." Darasu said, his eyes were swirling with different emotions.

It scared me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, lowering my head. "Yes."

I had to stop lying to Darasu.

I felt his hand leave my arm and tilt my head up.

I was too scared, I didn't open my eyes. This was a whole new side to Darasu…I never knew he could be like this.

I felt him press his lips against mine, forcefully, hungrily.

This made me open my eyes, wide, in shock.

I pushed him away quickly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kissing you." Darasu said, his hand slid from under my chin to my neck, gripping it slightly.

He was _choking_ me now?

He leaned forward and kissed me roughly. "It's the least you could do." he said.

The least I could do? Bastard!

I struggled against his grasp on me, but his hand around my neck only tightened.

I gasped.

Not just because he was cutting off my air supply, but because there was a person standing behind us, wide-eyed.

Eriol.

_Eriol…no!_ I thought frantically. _Eriol help me!_

But Eriol didn't look like he was going to help me. He looked downright pissed off.

He couldn't see Darasu's hand around my neck.

His eyes flashed with something, sadness, and he turned and walked away.

_E-Eriol…  
_  
I was so going to kill Darasu for this.

Darasu smirked. He'd seen Eriol walk up. He turned to me. "Looks like your single again."

Tears swelled up in my eyes. "I hate you…leave me a-alone."

"No way, you're mine now. You owe me." Darasu said, pressing his lips roughly against mine.

I felt his free hand slid down my waist and skim just below the hem of my skirt.

With Eriol it had felt right, but with Darasu…it felt cold. I froze under his touch, fear pulsing through me.

All I could think was _Oh my God he's going to rape me. Where's Eriol? Someone?_

**XxXxX Syaoran's POV XxXxX**

"Where are you going Syaoran?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes fixed on me as I stood up from the table.

Eriol had been gone too long. Tomoyo had been gone too long.

But…what if I was interrupting something?

I shook my head. No, Eriol looked worried about something.

I walked from the table and went towards the door. Sakura followed after me with Meilin. "Syaoran?"

"Something's wrong." I said, pulling my sword pendant from around my neck.

Something was definitely wrong…I could feel it.

I pushed open the doors and stepped into the cool night air.

Eriol was nowhere to be seen. Tomoyo wasn't there, either.

"Hey, where's Tomoyo? Eriol?" Meilin asked, appearing at my side.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Suddenly Eriol walked past us, his fists clenched beside him.

"Eriol wait!" I said, lashing out and grabbing his arm. "What's wrong? Where's Tomoyo?"

"Why don't you ask Darasu?" Eriol snapped, pulling his arm from me. "Leave me alone. I'm going home."

With that Eriol turned and stormed away.

"Darasu?" Sakura said softly. "But…Tomoyo's not talking to him. I talked with her just before we came here, he showed up at her house, she hates him now."

"Come on." I said, sprinting towards the back of the school, where Eriol had come from.

I whispered a few words to my pendant, and instantly it transformed into a large sword.

"Syaoran why are you doing this?" Meilin asked. "What's with the sword? I don't get it, are we in danger?"

"No but Tomoyo might be." I said.

Sakura gasped. "Tomoyo!"

We turned the corner and my fears were confirmed.

Darasu had Tomoyo pinned against the wall, his hand halfway up her dress, his hand gripping her neck tightly. From the looks of Tomoyo's face, she could barely breathe.

"Hey you!" I snarled, rushing up to him and pulling him off my friend, slamming him, hard, against the wall, pressing the blade of my sword up against his neck. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Hey c-chill out Syaoran!" Darasu said. "What's with the sword? She said I could!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura gasped, catching her friend as she sunk to her knees, tears streaking down her pale cheeks. "Tomoyo is that true?"

Tomoyo shook her head, clutching her throat. She was shaking, her makeup smudged under her eyes from crying.

I glared at Darasu, pressing my blade harder against his neck so a thin line of blood showed. "Get out of here you punk."

With that I dropped my sword and Darasu turned, stumbling off into the night.

Once he was gone Tomoyo broke into sobs, burying her face in Sakura's shoulder. "E-Eriol s-saw! He-He thinks…he thinks..."

"Shh." Sakura cooed, wrapping her arms around Tomoyo's shaking frame. "It's okay Tomoyo, it's okay. We're here now. Syaoran let's get her to my house."

I nodded and put my sword, back to it's smaller self, around my neck and under my shirt.

"Here, let me take her." I said, kneeling beside Sakura.

I gathered Tomoyo into my arms and stood, walking quickly to my car.

Meilin opened the back seat door and I set Tomoyo down in the seat. Sakura climbed in beside her.

I hopped in the front seat, Meilin in the passenger beside me.

"What did he do to her?" Meilin whispered to me.

"I don't know." I said, pulling the car into the reverse and speeding from the parking lot. "But whatever he did…he won't get away with it."

Especially when Eriol finds out.

But…Eriol had left so angry. He'd said he was going home.

Then it hit me. _D-Did he mean…back to England?

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it, I know it was a bit short but forgive me! Review!_


	12. The Days Without Him

**Reviewers  
Chikichiki  
Orange25  
Mihoko Sasaki  
Asga  
Chloena  
MK  
Shortygirl333  
Shadow Elf Sofi  
GOODSTUFF  
Gipsychan**

_**Author's Note!  
**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short! ONE CHAPTER LEFT!_

**

* * *

**

**Tangled  
Chapter Twelve: The Days Without Him**

**_Two weeks after the dance…_**

I sat in the dressing room, Sakura and Meilin at my side, fixing my makeup.

"Oh my god Tomoyo!" Sakura giggled. "Aren't you excited?"

I nodded, smiling faintly. "Yeah, it's going to be great."

I'd tried out for that singing thing my mom had told me about, and made it. Now I was getting ready to go on stage to sing.

Though I have to admit, my heart wasn't in it.

It was with Eriol, in England.

He'd returned to England the day after the dance, hardly speaking a word to Syaoran when he'd gone to see him off at the airport and explain things.

**_Flashback  
_**"I don't get it Tomoyo." Syaoran said softly, sitting on the couch next to me the day after the dance. "He wouldn't listen to a word I said. He just said that it was your choice. I'm so sorry Tomoyo."

I nodded slightly, lowering my head in shame. "He got the wrong idea…I wish I could have explained things then."

"You didn't have a choice." Syaoran said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, hugging me to him as a true friend would. "Eriol will come to his senses soon enough, I promise."

I nodded, tears falling from my cheeks and onto my lap.  
**_End Flashback_**

Except…Eriol hadn't come to his senses. It had been two weeks now and he still hadn't come back, called, or anything.

Syaoran had tried to call Eriol a million times, but the blue-haired boy hadn't answered.

Even when I'd called he hadn't answered. I'd only gotten Ruby saying that "he had better things to do than answer the phone".

After Eriol had left I'd been, let's face it, empty. Every day Sakura had come to my house to cheer me up, to try to get me outside to do stuff, but not once had I gone with her.

The only time I actually got out of bed was to try out for the singing contest.

And now I regretted it. There was no way I'd be able to sing, knowing how much Eriol hated me.

Meilin had gotten fed up only a few hours ago and called Eriol, telling him to turn on the TV at seven. Well, she actually threatened him.

But still, it was touching…in a way.

"Come on Tomoyo." Sakura smiled, gripping my hand. "Let's go!"

I nodded and stood up. I was wearing a pale blue dress that fell elegantly to my ankles. It was strapless with tiny dark blue flowers around the bust.

Sakura, who was pro at doing hair, had done my hair in loose curls that fell onto my shoulders and around my face.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled, giving Sakura and Meilin a group hug. "You saved me."

Meilin winked as she pushed me out of the dressing room and down the hallway towards the stage. "Thank us later, okay? Now all you have to do is focus on the song."

"Okay…" I said.

Why was I so nervous?

"Oh, Tomoyo!" A stage director said, headphones plastered to his head. "You're on in five! Go girl!"

I grinned and nodded, waving to Sakura and Meilin as they went to join Syaoran and my mom in the audience.

Once they were gone I turned back to the stage and began playing with my hair. I had to stop playing with my hair, really.

"And now," The announcer said over the loud speaker. "A talented young artist from right here in Tamoeda, please welcome…Tomoyo Daidouji!"

The crowd started to clap as I walked out on stage, grinning like a stupid Barbie doll, all the while thinking _please don't fall, please don't fall!  
_  
"Thank you." I said into the microphone. The band was behind me, waiting for my cue. "It's an honor to be here."

How corny can I get?

I turned to the band and told them to wait for a minuet, then I turned back to the audience. Thousands of eyes staring up at me.

"I actually have something to say." I said softly. It was now or never. "There's someone out there who I hope is watching. And…I have to say that…I know I hurt you, but believe me you got the wrong idea."

I took a breath. _Please Eriol be watching.  
_  
"And Eriol…I meant to tell you this sooner, a lot sooner…but…I love you. With all my heart. I miss you."

The crowd went, how corny, "Awe."

I smiled, pink spreading across my cheeks. "Okay, this song is for you Eriol."

The band started up and I began to sing. "There's a song that's inside, of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again."

I hoped, with all my heart, that Eriol was watching. I mean, this was for him. Totally for him.

"I'm awake in the infinite cold. Would you sing to me over and over again."

The memory of first meeting Eriol flashed through my mind; the way he looked, the way he smiled at me. Just…the way he was, back then.

"So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours I pray, to be only yours I know now, you're my only hope."

I thought of the past few weeks, when Eriol had first appeared in my homeroom, how shocked I'd been. The way I'd hid from him in that bathroom, his face when Darasu and he first met. His expression when I fell from the slide…

"Sing to me the song, of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again."

Tears blurred my vision as I sang, trying to keep my composure. But it was hard, you know? It's so hard to do something you love when you know you hurt something you love even more.

"So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray, to be only yours I know now, your my only hope."

I suddenly realized that if Eriol wasn't watching this, if he never saw…I may never see him again. Even if he did watch, he still might be mad, and I'd never see him again…I'd never get to kiss him again.

"I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me, I want your symphony, singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs, I'm givin it all! So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now, you're my, only hope..."

I finished the song, choking back tears, smiling faintly. "Thank you." I whispered into the microphone, rushing off the stage.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura grinned, she, Meilin, Syaoran and my mom were waiting for me backstage. "That rocked! You're speech was so cute!"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, crying into her shoulder. "I miss him!"

"It's okay Tomoyo honey." My mom said patting my shoulder as Sakura hugged me. "If he saw that, he'll be back. I guarantee."

God, I hoped she was right.

* * *

Okay! A bit shorter but whatever. Hope you liked it! REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL CAN! ONE CHAPTER LEFT! 


	13. The Day Everything Went Right

**Reviewers  
Shortygirl333  
Chloena  
Nanie-san** (hahaha, when you said u burnt instant ramen, I laughed SO hard! That was priceless! You rock!)  
**Melissa  
Mihoko Saskai  
Gipsychan **(The song was "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore, from the movie "A Walk to Remember")  
**Chikichiki  
MK**

_**Author's Note!**  
Okay everyone this is the LAST chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_

**

* * *

**

**Tangled  
Chapter Thirteen: The Day Everything Went Right**

My feet scuffed against the wet sidewalk, the rain soaking through my school uniform.

For the first time in weeks, I'd gone back to school.

Darasu wasn't there.

Eriol wasn't there.

By now, of course everyone knew what had happened between us, and different rumors were spreading like wildfire.

But I knew the truth; Eriol had gone back to England and Darasu had switched schools in hope to get away from Syaoran's beating.

It didn't work though. I heard that Syaoran and a couple of his friends had ran into Darasu and gave him a little "talking to".

I sighed, wrapping my arms around myself, lifting my face to the sky, enjoying the feeling of the rain against my skin.

It had been a week since the singing contest, I hadn't won but that's okay, and three weeks since Eriol had left.

No one had heard from Eriol.

I found myself wondering constantly where he was, why he hadn't contacted at least Syaoran.

But no one knew.

I remembered how I'd gone to Yukito's house a few days ago to talk to Yue. If anyone, Yue would know where Clow Reed's reincarnation would be.

**_Flashback_**  
Yue and I sat outside of Yukito's house, under the stars. Yue's great white wings were spread behind him, shielding me somewhat.

"Do you know…where he is Yue?" I asked softly.

Yue shook his head, the moonlight reflecting the shine in his eyes. "No Tomoyo, I don't know. But I suspect that he's somewhere thinking."

I laughed faintly. Though it hurt to laugh. It had hurt to do anything for the past few weeks…everything seemed empty without Eriol.

"Yeah…he always was one for thinking. He thought so much."

Yue nodded. "You're speech, on the television…I saw it. Was what you said true?"

I nodded. "It was. Everything I said."

"Then he is thinking." Yue smirked. "But don't worry Tomoyo, I'm sure Eriol will come to his senses soon enough."

I sighed and leaned against one of Yue's strong wings. "But I want him back Yue…I want to tell him the truth."

"You are still healing from that night." Yue said. "Give yourself some time, and then Eriol will come around."

"Me? Healing? Nah, I don't worry about Darasu anymore."

Yue shot me a look.

I sighed. "Fine…but I just miss Eriol, Yue. You understand, right?"

Yue nodded. "I do."  
**_End Flashback_**

And that's all that Yue would tell me.

What he'd said was true, I was still healing from Darasu's attack. His near rape had scared me almost to death and I still had nightmares about it.

Meilin had, though, given me some very useful advice.

"Next time you see Darasu," Meilin had said with a smile. "Run away really fast screaming bloody murder."

After she'd said that, I'd smiled. The first smile I'd shown in days.

I continued walking down the streets, not caring that I was drenched and the rain was only getting colder by the minuet. I was almost home anyway.

I don't know what I'd do without Eriol. It had already been three weeks…I didn't think he was coming back…ever.

He hated me, that was all. I only wish that he could know the truth…what had really happened between me and Darasu.

I sighed and turned the corner that led towards the house, a crack of lightning shinning overhead.

"Remember the Water Card?" A voice said from behind me. "When Sakura had to transform it? You guys almost drowned."

I gasped and stopped dead in my tracks, my heart suddenly beating very fast. "I remember. That water was so cold. I remember thinking that I'd kill whoever was testing her."

"This storm kind of reminds me of then." Eriol said as I turned to face him. He, like me, was drenched with rainwater. But none the less, he had his palm out beside him, catching the fat drops of water. "Though…I'm not controlling it."

I nodded, looking sheepishly at my feet. "Eriol…I'm sorry. What you saw, you got the wrong idea I-"

"It's okay." Eriol said, cutting me off. "Syaoran told me, Sakura told me and…well I think Meilin told me, but it sounded more like a threat."

I smiled. "So…you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Eriol said, walking up to me so that we were only inches from each other. "Tomoyo I was never mad at you. I was mad at myself. I thought that I'd done something wrong and…I'd lost you."

I looked up at him with a faint smile, feeling as if this were a dream.

Was he really back?

No…he couldn't be. This had to be a dream, and I was going to wake up any second.

But I didn't.

"You never did anything wrong." I said. "You never lost me, not for a second."

He smirked and gripped my hands in his, holding them up to his chest. "I…I took Meilin's advice, or threat. I watched the show. You were amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"And…about your speech." He said, his blue eyes boring into mine. "Well I have something to say about that..."

I wanted to freak out on him. Say it already damn you! It's raining and I'm cold! Say it!

He smiled and leaned forward, whispering into my ear. "I love you too."

I choked down tears as I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, grinning into his shoulder. "Eriol!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his lips to mine. His kiss was gentle and passionate. Delightfully so.

"Tomoyo I've loved you all this time, I just didn't know how or when to say it!" He breathed, resting his forehead on mine. "Please forgive me for waiting this long."

I smiled. "There's nothing to forgive Eriol. I don't care how long it took. I love you!"

We stood there for a long time, in the rain, kissing and hugging and just enjoying being together.

I never wanted that day to end, and I'll play it over and over in my mind until the day I die.

Because, you see, throughout those few short weeks since Eriol's arrival, all the turmoil we went through…it was worth it.

And it always would be.

* * *

Okay! Well that's the end to the sappy story! REVIEW!  
The end.  
Shikon

**Song:** I'll Be  
**By:** Googoo Dolls

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me or steal my breath  
Emeralds for mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their death_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips I  
nstead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls  
Angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survivor  
You're my living proof my love is life  
Not death_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I dropped out  
I burned up  
I fought my way back from the dead  
I tuned in  
Turned on  
Remember the thing that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_


End file.
